Crystal Memories
by Miss Moon Rose
Summary: A collection of Sailor Moon drabbles! Look inside for info on how to submit your own suggestions for drabbles! Filled with romance, angst, sadness, excitement, and action!
1. Love Between Leaders

Hey everyone!

So I finally decided to do my own drabbles! I'm so excited to try this out! If you'd like to submit your suggestions for a drabble, you can PM me or go to my tumblr page, sailormooncorp. tumblr. Com (no spaces). OR you can go to my ask. fm account and search "Silver Millenium Senshi", where you can submit your suggestions! Please read and enjoy! Reviews are HIGHLY appreciated!

~Miss Moon Rose~

Request: Minako & Kunzite Silver Millenium

Drabble #1: Love Between Leaders

The blonde soldier silently crept through the halls of the silver palace, poking her head in her beloved Princess's bedroom. She smiled to herself at the sight of the delicate girl sleeping soundly in her bed. Perfect; now was her chance.

The Scout of Love and Beauty ran through the vacant halls, making sure not to let her heels click against the marble floors. She ran until she finally arrived in the palace gardens, where there was not a single person or guard anywhere near her.

She was supposed to be on duty, making sure the barriers for the Moon were still strong; but tonight would be an exception. One night wouldn't hurt, right?

She closed her eyes and focused on her destination, feeling her hair rise as her Sailor Teleport began to take effect.

When she opened her eyes, she found herself in the rose-filled gardens of Prince Endymion's castle. She breathed in the smell of roses, one that she didn't get back on the Moon. She spun in a circle, searching for him.

"Venus? Is that you?" his voice echoed from behind her. She turned and smiled when he came into view. Unexpectedly on his behalf, she ran towards him and hugged him tightly. It felt so good to be with him…it felt…_right_. He was taken aback by her sudden acts of closeness, but wrapped his arms around her nonetheless. He rested his head on hers, breathing in the scent of daisies and peaches. He missed her…it had been too long since they had last seen each other.

"Kunzite, I've missed you," the golden-haired woman said. She pulled away and smiled up at him, her arms still wrapped around him.

"Venus…" he said quietly.

"You don't have to always be so formal. Please, call me Minako," she said with a wink that made his heart flutter.

"M-Minako…we can't keep doing this. It won't be long until the others find out," the head of Endymion's Shittenou said. At his words, Sailor Venus's deep blue eyes started to water.

"Have I done something wrong? Tell me Kunzite, am I not good enough for you? I know I'm not that beautiful, or intelligent, but I can change!" she started to beg. He shook his head, placing a finger on her lips, silencing her.

"No, it's nothing like that. Don't misconstrue me, you're the most beautiful girl in the Universe and I could not ask for anyone better, but we can't keep whatever…_this_ is a secret anymore. The truth has to come out, one way or another," Kunzite said. He wiped a stray tear off of her cheek and gave her a small, comforting smile. She looked into his beautiful eyes, feeling the love and care he had for her.

"I know…but for now, can we just…forget about all of that? I want to make the little amount of time we have count," Minako said, smiling. Kunzite grinned and pulled her close, hugging her once more.

She looked up at him and slowly began to rise onto her toes, bringing her face closer to his. He leaned in, gently pressing his lips against hers. No matter how many times they kissed, he was always blown away by the softness of her lips. He placed one hand behind her neck, bringing her closer to him and filling their kiss with more passion than ever before. He tried to pull away for air, but found his lips were stuck to hers. He was barely able to release his bottom lip, but managed to speak anyway.

"Minako-chan, did you steal Serenity's caramel bubble gum…?" he asked, trying to add a stern tone to his voice.

Minako giggled and tangled her fingers in his long hair, pulling him in for another kiss to be shared beneath the Moonlight.


	2. The Manager

Request: Minako & Kunzite Alternate Universe

Drabble #2: The Manager

He had heard from countless of her old managers that she was a tough one. As he walked through the studio towards her dressing room, he received many looks of pity from other people who worked with the blonde pop idol. She couldn't be _that _bad, right?

He knocked on the door marked "Minako Aino" and opened the door, poking his head in.

"Miss Aino?" he said, searching for the blonde. She appeared from her closet, which was full of designer clothing.

"Shut the door, you're letting the air out!" she snapped, going back into her closet. He quickly stepped inside and shut the door in order to meet her needs.

He stood tall, waiting for her to come out of the dressing room. According to her schedule, she had two interviews with two different magazines, shooting for a music video, and a sound check. The first interview was in an hour.

She came out of the dressing room in a mid-thigh-length black dress decorated with peach-colored cherry blossoms. Black heels with a golden cross-stitch pattern were on her feet, and a headband with black flowers on it was in her long, golden hair. Peach-colored bangles were on her wrist, and tiny golden hoop earrings were on her ears. She was…stunning.

"Like what you see?" she said with a smirk. He snapped out of his haze and turned strictly to business.

"Alright, we have an interview in an hour, so-" she held her hand up, stopping him.

"Listen here, because I'm only going to say this once. I'm above you. You are below me. That means you do what I say, whenever I say. Got that? I expect a skinny low-fat mocha latte with extra whipped cream on my vanity at 8 am sharp. I decide where we go and when we go. If I feel like skipping an interview, then we skip an interview. I really hope you're taking notes, because I am _not _going to repeat myself.

Maybe she could walk all over her past managers, but he wasn't about to let her walk all over him.

He stood taller and said, "Listen here, I'm your manager, which means I manage everything you do. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be standing here, wearing such expensive clothing and looking all beautiful. I have no problem delivering your skinny low-fat mocha latte with extra whipped cream by 8 am every morning, but I do have a problem with _you _seeming to think that you're my manager. I decide where you go and what you do, because that's just part of it sweetheart. Now, if you don't shape up this attitude you've got, then you can kiss your next tour good-bye. Got that?"

She stared at him, wide-eyed. The circumstances were kind of awkward, but she soon snapped out of it and took a step towards him. She held out her hand and smiled.

"You're the first one to have the guts to stick up to me. Congrats, you're my new manager," she said. Kunzite hesitantly took her hand and shook, taken aback by her change in attitude.

He stood there awkwardly for a few minutes while she went and began putting on make-up, even though he knew she didn't need any of it.

She finished and spun in her chair, putting her hands in her lap and smiling mischievously. Her eyes seemed to shine with excitement.

"So, what was that you were saying about me looking beautiful?"


	3. Only One Winner

Request: Mamoru and Seiya

Drabble #3: Only One Winner

* * *

"Pretty please with whipped cream and cherries on top?"

Mamoru Chiba groaned and ran his fingers through his ebony hair, trying hard not to look into his beloved Usagi's pleading cerulean eyes.

Already, she knew he had given in.

"Alright, fine," he groaned. She let out a squeal of delight and threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"I have to get ready! And call the girls! This is going to be soooo much fun!" Usagi said happily. She reached up onto her toes and pecked Mamoru on the cheek, making him blush slightly before she bounded towards the door of his apartment.

After she had left, he flopped down onto his couch and leaned his head back. Why did she have to be so…innocent?

He reluctantly got up and began to prepare for the night ahead of them.

* * *

He pulled up to Usagi's house, dreading the confrontation he would no-doubt have with Usagi-chan's father. He trudged up the driveway and rang the doorbell, surprised to find Usagi's mother, Ikuko, answering the door.

Ikuko smiled at him and said, "He's not home yet. Hurry, he should be soon." Mamoru nodded and let a sigh of relief escape his lips. He had to admit, Tsukino Kenji scared the shit out of him.

Usagi came down the stairs dressed in a white halter top and khaki capris with blue hearts stitched into them. Her hair was in its usual "meatball" style with two blue bows around each one. She looked beautiful, as always.

She held the tickets beneath Mamoru's nose, smiling broadly the whole time. Despite his lack of enthusiasm for tonight's event, he couldn't help but smile at Usagi's bubbly personality.

"You two have fun now, and don't stay out too late!" Ikuko said, ushering them out the door. Mamoru opened the passenger door for Usagi, who giggled and slid inside. He got into the driver's seat and started the car.

Throughout the whole drive, Usagi couldn't stop talking about how excited she was. She had been dying to go to another concert, and she was finally getting another chance. Plus, she would get to brag about it to Rei later.

Mamoru parked the car, and she held onto his arm as they both went through the incredibly long lines to get into the stadium. There were millions of lovesick girls holding giant signs, and Mamoru felt like he was going to pass out from being in such an enclosed space. Thankfully, Usagi had front row seats.

They sat in the front row, watching as more and more people filled in the seats behind them until the entire stadium was packed with screaming teenage girls. It wasn't long before the lights in the stadium dimmed, leaving only darkness. Darkness always put Mamoru on edge, but he knew that if he had his Usako beside him, there was never darkness.

There was a blast of smoke from the stage, and the figures of three men rose out of the ground. The one in the middle was the one Mamoru despised most: Seiya Kou.

Usagi squealed with delight and cheered for her favorite pop stars. She had always been close with Seiya, a little too close for Mamoru's liking. But he knew she was faithful.

The concert was a blur for Mamoru, mainly just him praying to whatever God was up there that the next song would be the last. He hated to admit it, but the Three Lights were talented. It was a shame they would only be on Earth for a few more days. They had to return to their duties on their native planet, Kinmoku. They did this often; returned and then disappeared. It was a constant emotional battle for Usagi, for she was always saddened with each departure.

Finally, the concert ended and Usagi and Mamoru were taken backstage by special request. The couple entered the Three Lights' dressing room, which smelled heavily of cologne and make-up.

"Odango!" Seiya's voice rang through the room. Mamoru watched with fire in his eyes as Seiya approached and enveloped Usagi in a bone-crushing hug. She giggled and smiled up at him, which only made Mamoru's stomach clench even tighter. He knew Seiya was testing how far he could go. Half of Mamoru's brain was telling him to grab Usagi and leave, but the other half wanted to challenge Seiya.

"Did you like it?" Seiya asked. Usagi nodded feverishly, smiling broadly.

"Yes! You are all so talented!" she said happily.

"She hasn't been able to stop talking about it since she got the tickets," Mamoru spoke up. Yaten and Taiki approached, shaking Mamoru's hand. As much as they disliked him, they still respected him. Usagi-chan was important to them, and if Mamoru made her happy, then they were happy.

Mamoru and Taiki began a conversation about the newest comet that was spotted a few days ago, while Seiya snuck Usagi into the dressing room. He had been planning this for a few days now, and he couldn't wait to see her face.

"W-what are you doing?" the innocent blonde asked, looking up at Seiya with curiosity. He grinned and reached behind his back, digging through the rack of clothes behind him. He finally grasped the item he had gotten just for Usagi-chan.

"Close your eyes," he said. She complied, but couldn't resist bouncing up and down on her toes. It had been such a wonderful night, and her excitement level was at its peak. Seiya pulled out the gift from behind his back and placed it into Usagi's waiting arms. She opened her eyes when the fluffy plush was placed into her hand. Seiya had given her a giant pink and white bunny; one more to add to her growing collection. But this one was by far the largest. She squealed with delight and hugged it, burying her face in the incredibly soft fur. She gently set the rabbit down and threw her arms around Seiya, hugging him.

"Thank you!" she said.

"I had it especially made for you back on Kinmoku," Seiya said, beaming with pride.

Suddenly, the door was thrown open revealing a very furious Mamoru. Taiki and Yaten were standing behind them, both giving Seiya apologetic looks.

"Well, it's been great, but I think it's time for us to leave. Thank you for the tickets," Mamoru said, his fists clenched. Usagi's eyes went from ones of happiness to ones of worry in a matter of seconds.

"Thank you so much for the bunny, and the concert was amazing," Usagi said to Seiya. His face was grim, but he smiled at her.

As Mamoru led Usagi out of the room, Seiya said under his breath, "She has a life, you know." Mamoru stopped walking and turned around to face Seiya. Mamoru was a tiny bit taller.

"I'm well aware. I'm also aware of how much pain you've caused her, and the countless nights I've spent hugging her while she cried every time you left. You're lucky I even let her see you tonight, because frankly I can't stand to see her in so much pain. You, however, don't seem to care. So therefore, you have no room to talk. Have a nice night."

The furious man pulled his girlfriend out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him. Neither of them spoke as they went through the back exits out into the pouring rain. He was about to open her door when she put a small hand on his.

"Mamo-chan..." she whispered. Both of them were being soaked by the rain, which was pouring harder. He stared down at her, confused on whether tears were falling down her face or rain. "I'm sorry I put you through so many nights of sadness. I'll try harder to stay strong," she said.

Mamoru shook his head, placing both hands on her shoulders. "No...if anything, strength isn't what you need. You are one of the strongest people I have ever met, and I shouldn't have lost my temper back there. It just infuriates me how he thinks he can just waltz into your life and then disappear. I just can't bear to see you hurt like that," he said.

"Mamo-chan, you were jealous of my new rabbit, weren't you?" Usagi said, giggling.

He just shook his head and laughed before kissing her in the rain.

* * *

If you'd like to give a suggestion for a drabble, please feel free to enter it onto my Tumblr page, sailormooncorp. tumblr. com, or my ask. fm account "Silver Millenium Senshi". You can also just PM me!

Would also like to apologize for how long this took. My hotel was hit in a storm last night, so the Internet is down until Tuesday. I'll try and update as soon as possible!

Thanks for reading!


	4. Almost Time

Request: Serena and the Outers

Drabble #4: Almost Time

It had been almost a year since she had seen them last. Ever since the fight with Galaxia, they just disappeared. Did they go back to the future? No, they couldn't have. Hotaru needed someone to look over her. Her father ended up passing away from a brain tumor a few months ago, so Hotaru had to have them watching her, right?

Well, Serena was about to find out.

She didn't bother telling anyone where she was going. She didn't want them to worry or anything like that. But as the future Queen, it was her job to know what was going on with her fellow scouts. At least, that's what she kept telling herself.

She felt horrible because she was putting off a date with Darien to do this…but she had been wondering about the Outers for too long. It was almost to the point where she couldn't think about anything _but_ the Outers.

She finally arrived at the Tomoe Mansion, the place where Hotaru and her father lived during Mistress 9's attacks. If Dr. Tomoe died, then that would mean Hotaru automatically received the estate. So if she was living anywhere, it had to be here.

Serena felt proud of herself for thinking so far ahead. She's not normally a very bright thinker.

She marched up to the door and rang the doorbell, her fingers shaking slightly as she waited for someone to answer the door.

She smiled broadly when Amaura opened the large oak door, looking tired and disheveled with a dish towel in her hands. Serena couldn't hold in a giggle at the usually-composed Amaura's appearance.

"Serena! What are you doing here?" she said in shock. Serena waved slightly and looked up at her fellow Scout of Uranus. She had missed her so much…she just couldn't contain herself.

She threw her arms around Amaura's thin figure, causing them both to fall backwards onto the floor inside of the mansion. Amaura shielded her Queen's body with her own, just like she did so many times with Hotaru whenever she would run and jump on her.

"Serena, please get off!" Amaura said with a laugh. She was just as bright and bubbly as ever.

A gentle, familiar voice echoed through the house, getting closer. "Amaura? What was that noise?"

Serena quickly got up and smiled as Michelle came into view. As soon as Michelle saw her, Serena ran and hugged her as well, this time making sure not to put too much force into it.

Michelle pulled away and said, "Serena, what a lovely surprise! What brings you here?"

Serena shuffled her feet a bit, not wanting to sound like a wimp. "I uh…really missed you guys. I wanted to check up on you and see how you were doing!" she said, trying to seem like she wasn't nervous.

Michelle smiled and nodded at Amaura, who returned to her earlier position in the kitchen.

"Did I just hear Serena's voice?" Hotaru said, coming down the long staircase. Serena couldn't help but sigh at the sight of the little adult. She reminded her so much of Reni…which made her heart ache a little bit. She couldn't wait until she could see Reni again. It would only be a matter of time with that ring now on Serena's left finger.

Hotaru was about to come over and hug Serena when she froze in the middle of the foyer.

"Hotaru honey, what is it?" Michelle said, going over to her adopted daughter. Hotaru grinned mischievously and pointed at Serena.

"She's engaged," Hotaru said calmly. Michelle's eyes almost popped out of her head and a plate shattering could be heard from the kitchen. Amaura's head popped into the room, her eyes almost as big as bowling balls.

Serena shyly lifted up her left hand and flaunted her gorgeous twenty karat ring shaped like a rose. It reflected the light of the chandelier above, and Michelle couldn't hold in her gasp of awe.

"I'm going to kill that son of a-" Amaura was interrupted by Michelle's harsh look.

Michelle cleared her throat and began to pull Serena towards the sitting room. "You _must_ tell me all about it! Amaura was just making some strawberry shortcake, so we can use that to celebrate!" Michelle said happily. Serena was grateful for the Scout of Grace's approval in the matter of her betrothal.

Serena began telling Michelle all of the details of the wedding while Hotaru listened intently, wanting to know every single detail. Clearly, Hotaru knew something they all didn't. Serena was the first to notice the strange expression on the girl's face.

"What is it?" Serena said, her curiosity getting the best of her. Hotaru just shook her head and put her hands up, as if symbolizing her innocence.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang again. Amaura's frustrated voice could be heard traveling from the kitchen to the foyer to answer the door once more. "What the hell!? Is there some sort of party today or-Trista!" Amaura shouted. The remaining three girls quickly got up and went to the foyer, where sure enough, Trista Meioh was coming in. She looked beautiful as always.

"What happened? Is something wrong?" Amaura immediately said. Michelle punched Amaura in the shoulder and shook her head.

"Excuse her rudeness; it's not exactly her day today. It's a pleasure to see you again Trista," Michelle said with a smile. Hotaru and Serena didn't hesitate to give Trista a bear-crushing hug.

"It's nice to see you all again as well. But under the Queen's orders, I may only stay for a short amount of time," Trista said calmly.

"Well, that's great, because we were all about to sit and eat some shortcake in honor of Serena's engagement!" Hotaru said happily. Trista's expression remained the same. There was no doubt in Serena's mind that Trista was already aware of the ring on her left finger.

Amaura suppressed a groan as she went back into the kitchen to finish making the shortcake. The other four girls went into the sitting room and made themselves comfortable.

"So, what's all this about?" Michelle said, crossing her legs.

"I prefer to wait for Amaura, if you don't mind," Trista said politely. Michelle nodded curtly, and there was a long, awkward silence. Nothing was heard except for the clatter of plates from the kitchen.

"How are you affording this place?" Serena blurted. The thought had been plaguing her through this whole visit. Amaura wasn't a professional racer yet, so how were they getting enough money?

Michelle smiled and said, "Hotaru's father left her a great deal of money, which she agreed to give to us so we could afford the house and send her to college eventually. I've been selling lots of paintings and albums lately, and Amaura is making her way up to the track."

Serena smiled and clapped her hands. "That's great! I'm so glad you guys are living your dreams like you always wanted," she blonde said happily.

Right on time, Amaura came in carrying a tray of five strawberry shortcakes. Serena's stomach grumbled when she saw the mountain of whipped cream on hers. Everyone laughed at the familiar sound of Serena's stomach. They all missed her more than they would admit.

Amaura sat down next to Michelle, and Serena couldn't help but giggle at the sight of them holding hands as they ate.

They all ate in silence, Serena being the first one done. "Alright, let's get this over with! I'm dying to know what all of this is about!" Serena said, optimistic as usual. She knew that whenever Trista made a sudden appearance, it normally meant bad things were about to happen. But this time, something was telling her that it was different.

Trista finished her food and set her plate down on the coffee table in front of her. She folded her hands in her lap and smiled at the blonde adult.

"It's almost time for you to become Queen."


	5. Falling Stars

Request: Shittenou's reactions to Senshi's death by Galaxia's hand

Drabble #5: Falling Stars

They underestimated the power of Galaxia. They went into the building believing that they could win, that Galaxia had a weak point. They had hope.

But not anymore.

The four Shittenou stood protectively in front of their respective Senshi, ready to sacrifice themselves to save them and the Princess. With their Prince being mysteriously missing, they swore to protect the Princess at all costs.

Galaxia laughed at the weak efforts of protection she saw from the Shittenou. The three Starlights were immobile; unable to get up from their wounded state.

As Galaxia stood, the hands of each of the Shittenou began to glow dangerously. They were ready. Sailor Moon stood in front of them with Chibi Chibi Moon in her arms.

"We won't let you hurt them!" Star Fighter shouted. His voice was shaky, but strong.

"Get out of the way!" Galaxia yelled, pushing her hand out. A strong gust of wind pushed the Senshi and Shittenou back, scratching up their arms and legs. Sailor Moon still stood strong, even with the burden of Chibi Chibi Moon.

"Everyone!" Sailor Moon shouted, tears in her eyes. She turned to Galaxia with a newfound courage. "Galaxia! It's totally wrong for you to do whatever you like!" she said with fierceness in her eyes. Galaxia's jaw clenched. She wouldn't stand for this.

"There's nothing that I can't do when I please!" Galaxia retorted, her fury rising. She took a step forward, the jewel on her crown glowing bright yellow.

Meanwhile, the Senshi and Shittenou were struggling to stand. They were clinging to each other, leaning their weight equally so they could be supported.

Galaxia laughed and said, "I was thinking of having fun by hurting you…but you'll regret that you talked to me that way!" She raised her arms, causing her bracelets to glow with an evil light. Sailor Moon held Chibi Chibi Moon tighter, refusing to let go before the blow came. Galaxia's body was surrounded in a column of yellow light, causing a strong wind to erupt through the ominous room. Sailor Moon was forced to her knees, her blonde hair flying out behind her. The Three Starlights watched in horror, already knowing what was about to happen.

The Shittenou and Senshi refused to be forced down again. They all held onto each other, clinging for dear life. Galaxia let out a shout of rage before releasing four golden discs. The discs sailed towards the Senshi and Shittenou, making a perfect target for each servant of Prince Endymion. The Senshi all gasped and took immediate action, pushing their lovers to the side with whatever strength they had left.

Four cries of pain could be heard as each Senshi was hit with one of the golden discs. Sailor Moon spun and was shocked to find bright white lights erupting from each Senshis' bodies. Four golden flowers erupted from the lights, each blooming to reveal four colored Star Seeds.

Blue for Mercury.

Red for Mars.

Green for Jupiter.

Yellow for Venus.

Sailor Moon, the Starlights, and the Shittenou watched in horror as their lovers' Star Seeds flew into Galaxia's waiting palm. Each Senshi's body was engulfed in a column of golden light as Galaxia laughed evilly.

Each Shittenou felt the exact same amount of pain and heartbreak as each Senshi fell into their arms, limp and almost lifeless. The Starlights were silent as the tears flowed down their cheeks, along with Sailor Moon. She was frozen in time, unable to believe what she was seeing.

Zoisite looked into Sailor Mercury's watery blue eyes and let out a sob. "Why did you do that Ami? You shouldn't have done that!" Zoisite cried, holding her close. Tears fell from both of their eyes as Ami's life slowly leaked from her body. Sailor Mercury's breaths were heavy and shallow.

"I…couldn't bear…to see you get hurt," Mercury whispered. Zoisite sobbed uncontrollably at the pain his beautiful Senshi of Water was experiencing.

Kunzite was holding Sailor Venus's hand, tears falling from his eyes onto her fuku. "It's not supposed to end this way…please Venus, you have to hold on," Kunzite struggled to say. Sailor Venus smiled and slightly squeezed his hand.

"We've fulfilled…our purpose. You have to…take my…place now," Sailor Venus said. Kunzite shook his head furiously, not wanting to believe that he was losing his beloved.

"I can't do that…" Kunzite said. He leaned down and kissed Sailor Venus's lips, breathing in her scent and wanting to remember every little thing about her.

Nephrite was holding Sailor Jupiter in his arms, running his fingers gently through her ponytail. He traced his hand along the side of her face, trying to calm her shallow breaths. "Please…protect Usagi in our place…" Jupiter breathed. Nephrite finally relented to the tears that were forming in his eyes, letting them flow freely.

"I was supposed to protect you…I promised I would never let you get hurt again," Nephrite whispered, kissing Jupiter's forehead.

She let a single tear escape her eyes as she closed them. "Don't cry for me…" she said. Her voice was cracking in a million different spots, and it killed Nephrite to see her this way.

Jadeite was holding Rei close to him, not willing to let her go. Because he knew that she was leaving him…he knew that her body was slowly fading into nothing but golden dust. And he couldn't stand it. It killed him inside. It was twisting him and pulling him until there was nothing left inside of him. He couldn't live without her.

"Rei…" was all he said. Sailor Mars heard him, though she did not acknowledge it. She knew that in that one word, he held all of his love and desire for her. And it warmed her heart to no extent, knowing that she was truly loved by someone.

Their bodies started to fade, and they were becoming translucent. Sailor Moon finally snapped out of her frozen state, and the tears began to fall from her moist eyes. She began to sob uncontrollably. "No! You can't leave me, please don't go! Rei-chan, Ami-chan, Minako-chan, Mako-chan, hang in there! Don't leave me, please!" Sailor Moon began to beg. She went over to each Senshi, taking their hands and squeezing them, trying to reassure them that everything was going to be okay. But there was only so much hope that a broken-hearted Princess could give.

As the Senshi's bodies began to turn into golden dust, each Shittenou hugged them tightly and whispered words they had never said before. Sailor Moon broke down once she heard them all give their final three syllables to their Senshi.

"I love you."


	6. Jar of Hearts

Request: Shittenou's reactions to the Senshi's Heart Crystals being stolen

Drabble #6: Jar of Hearts

The Shittenou could only stand helplessly by as their Prince suffered the same way they had throughout the past few weeks. They wanted so badly to end his pain, but they were frozen, only able to watch with frozen eyes. It was up to the Senshi now, if only they would get here in time.

All four of the Shittenou knew how Tuxedo Kamen was feeling as he desperately tried to save his beloved Usagi from getting her Heart Crystal stolen. It was Usagi's birthday…she was turning sixteen. That only made the pain for poor Mamoru worse. He wanted so badly to make her day special, despite the fact he had forgotten half of it.

For Zoisite, it seemed like just yesterday when he felt the same pain Mamoru was experiencing. His mind was replaying images of the day Ami was attacked, and it killed him inside.

_Ami had been acting strangely all day. She was almost antisocial, which wasn't normal. Sure, she was shy, but not as bad as this. Zoisite knew the minute he saw her that day that she wasn't feeling like her normal self. _

_Apparently, she had talked with Mamoru about her issues instead of him. It saddened him that she would turn to Mamoru, but he let it go. He knew Ami-chan was a smart girl, and she knew what she was doing._

_She had been spending a lot of time at the pool lately. She would spend hours at the local rec center swimming and practicing her different techniques. The one day he decided to follow her was the day she was attacked. _

_She was swimming with Michuru, a woman who was also a very talented and competitive swimmer. Michiru had left, and Ami was on her own. She had gotten out of the water and was in the process of drying herself off when she broke down. She sat on the edge of the pool and began sobbing, letting her tears fall into the chlorine water. Zoisite walked into the room, his footsteps echoing. But Ami didn't look up; she already knew who it was. He sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her slightly-wet body. She leaned against him and buried her face in his shirt, soaking it with her tears and damp hair. Why was she so upset? Was there something wrong with her that he wasn't aware of?_

_Suddenly, the laugh of a Daimon could be heard from behind them. The couple stood and knelt into a battle stance, ready to fight the Daimon that was standing before them. Zoisite stood in front of Ami protectively, pulling out his transformation pen and pressing the blue button. Ami watched with tears in her eyes as he transformed into a Shittenou, cape and all. _

_Zoisite began shooting jets of water at the Daimon, but the monster just kept sucking the water in. There was nothing he could do to stop it._

_The Daimon sped forward through the water Zoisite was creating, grabbing Zoisite's neck, suffocating him. "STOP IT!" Ami shouted, her voice echoing throughout the room. The Daimon looked at her and grinned, licking its lips. It tossed the barely-breathing Zoisite into the pool, where he was immediately forgotten._

_Ami gulped, realizing she wasn't transformed yet. She pulled out her blue transformation pen, ready to transform when the Daimon shot a wave of water towards her, causing her body to plummet towards the glass window. Her body was light enough so that the glass didn't break, but she was still suffering from a world of pain. The wave of water transformed into a pile of sand, holding Ami to the glass so the Daimon could get what it came for._

_Zoisite resurfaced, desperately trying to swim to the edge so he could save Ami. His lungs were shutting down his body, making it difficult for him to move his arms and legs. But he didn't give up; no matter what he did, he wasn't going to let Ami die._

_He watched in helpless horror as the Daimon removed its swim cap and revealed the black star located on the top of its bald head. Zoisite tried harder to swim and prevent his beloved Ami from going through more pain._

_He couldn't get to her in time. Hot tears filled his eyes as the Daimon released a jet of black energy, hitting Ami in the middle of her back. The helpless bluenette screamed in agony as the energy squeezed her heart, trying to pry her heart crystal out of her body. Zoisite's arms were moving on their own, swimming faster than he ever had before. The only thing powering his movements were his adrenaline and his love for Ami._

_He climbed out of the pool and tackled the Daimon, hoping to stall his attack on Ami. But he was too late. Ami's cries of pain died down as the twinkling sound of her heart crystal filled the room. Her eyes faded to a dull blue, and her breaths were shallow. Zoisite resolved to punching the enemy, nailing it in the chest and face. He did a backflip off of the Daimon and landed smoothly on his feet. While the Daimon was down, he went to get Ami's Heart Crystal and return it to her body. But he was beaten to it by the notorious Neptune and Uranus. _

"_It's not the one," Uranus had said. She tossed the crystal back to Zoisite, who cupped it gently in his hands. Thankfully, the rest of the Scouts and Generals had arrived and worked together to defeat the enemy. He returned Ami's Heart Crystal to her body and held her close to him as the sand pinning her to the wall disappeared. Her eyes returned to their normal lively state, and Zoisite swore as he held her in his arms that he would never let her go through such pain again._

Jadeite felt his muscles tense as he watched his Master suffer. He knew how it felt to watch your true love be tortured before your eyes…it was the worst feeling in the world.

_Rei had been talking all about dreams and ambitions that day. Jadeite just ignored her, letting her go on about how she wanted to be a singer, songwriter, model, actress, etc. He knew where her true loyalties lied, and it was the Temple. She wouldn't leave the place that took her in and showed her the ways of Shintoism. _

_He was doing a fire reading when he heard her scream. He ran out into the courtyard, where her body was pinned to the side of the temple by a weird stone hand. A strange monster was pulling open its shirt, revealing a black star on its chest. Jadeite knew exactly what was happening. He saw the exact same thing happening in a premonition he had the night before._

_He darted towards the monster, making an attempt to tackle it to the ground and keep it from hurting Rei. The monster spotted him and attacked, hitting Jadeite's wrists with the same stone structure that was pinning Rei to the side of the temple. Jadeite was flung into a giant tree, his wrists and feet pinned to the wood by the stone hand._

"_REI!" he shouted, desperately trying to break free. But it was no use. He had never felt so useless in his life. _

_Thankfully, Sailor Moon arrived to the scene. But to Jadeite's dismay, she too was pinned to a tree because her tiara had failed her. What was the world coming to? Was it all about to end? Would Rei be killed?_

_Jadeite squeezed his eyes shut as the monster attacked Rei with a black beam of light, causing her to scream in agony. He could feel the fire burning in her soul. It was almost as if they shared a bond because of how Jadeite's body began to feel as if it was ignited by the sounds of Rei pleading to him. _

_He centered his focus on Rei, the girl he loved but was too afraid to admit it. But he wasn't afraid anymore. He was going to save her if it was the last thing he did. _

_The stone holding Jadeite in place shattered and he fell to the ground, landing smoothly on his feet. He froze when he realized Rei had stopped screaming, and a glittering crystal was floating out of her body. Jadeite yelled out in fury and pulled an ofuda scroll out of his miko clothing, holding it between two fingers._

"_EVIL SPIRIT DISPARSE!" Jadeite shouted, leaping into the air and pinning the scroll on the monster's forehead. The monster yelled out in pain and collapsed. Jadeite took that as his chance to return Rei's heart crystal. _

_A bright yellow light appeared from the left, and Jadeite took immediate action. He backflipped, barely avoiding the attack. He followed the path from where the attack came from to find two figures standing on the tree he was previously pinned two. The shorter one was holding Rei's heart crystal in her hands. _

_How did she get there so fast?_

"_It's not the one," the taller one said. They tossed the crystal to Jadeite and he caught it, gently cupping the precious jewel in his hands. He quickly returned it to Rei, using another ofuda scroll to release the binds on her arms and legs._

_She collapsed into his arms, and he held her close. He was so close to losing her…it was almost unreal how she was in his arms at that very moment. _

Nephrite realized as he was frozen in a sculpture of ice that he was horrible at keeping promises. He had promised to protect his Master, his Princess, and his love, Makoto. His mind replayed images of all the times he had broken those promises…and it killed him inside.

_Nephrite had been alone for the first time in two years that day. He wasn't with Makoto, he wasn't with his friends, he was just alone. Makoto had been leaving a lot lately, and she didn't talk to her friends very often anymore either. According to Usagi, she had been hanging out with Haruka and Michiru, a mysterious couple. Nephrite had been suspicious of them ever since he met them, and he didn't like the fact the Makoto was leaving her friends for some people she had never even met until about a week ago. _

_There was a nagging feeling in Nephrite's brain that was telling him Haruka and Michiru were using Makoto for something. But what? _

_It didn't matter. He wasn't going to let her get hurt. _

_He grabbed his jacket and went towards the arcade, the most likely place he though Mako-chan would be. He arrived and went inside, expecting to see her playing the racing games over in the corner with Haruka. But they weren't there. _

_He went up to the counter, where Motoki was wiping hot fudge off of the countertops. "Hey, Nephrite. How can I help you?" he said, not looking up._

"_Have you seen Mako-chan?" Nephrite said, placing both hands on the counter. Motoki cringed, not knowing how dirty Nephrite's hands could be. He put a finger to his chin and thought for a few seconds before snapping his fingers._

"_Makoto and Haruka were here earlier, and I heard them talking about 'the best view'. Maybe that's where they went?" Motoki said. Nephrite nodded and thanked him before rushing out of the arcade. He knew exactly where they were. _

_A dark red car pulled up beside Nephrite, and the window rolled down to reveal a smiling Usagi. "Need a ride?" she said. He smiled and nodded, grateful for her timing. _

"_The beachfront," Nephrite said, getting into the car. Usagi nodded and hit the gas, heading for the famous spot where the Scouts and Shittenou always went for some fun at the beach. _

"_There's something I should tell you…" Usagi said, not taking her eyes off of the road. Nephrite turned to her, his eyebrows raised. "Mako-chan was…targeted a few days ago. They didn't get her because Ami and I arrived, but there's no doubt in my mind they're going to go after her again. We need to find her, quickly!" _

_They arrived, and Neprite quickly got out, almost jogging to the little cliff that overlooked the beach and the horizon. Today, it was especially beautiful; with bright orange and pink and blue scattering the sky in a wavy pattern. _

_He heard a scream that could only be identified as Makoto's. The screaming continued, which could only mean one thing. His heart clenched and he broke out into a full sprint. He arrived to find Makoto being held by a monster using bright pink ribbons. Her eyes were black and empty, and she was barely breathing. He felt such an aching pain inside of him, it became almost hard to breathe. But then that pain turned to fury, and he was willing to do anything to get her free._

_He quickly transformed into his Shittenou form and drew his sword, which he hardly ever used. He ran towards the Daimon that was holding Makoto, shouting in fury. He lifted the sword and brought it down on the bright pink ribbons, slicing them in half. He quickly sheathed his sword and caught Makoto as she fell. The Daimon began to screech in pain and fury, but before it could attack, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen arrived and took over. _

_Nephrite searched all over for the glittering heart crystal he knew Mako-chan was missing, only to find Sailors Uranus and Neptune examining it. _

"_Give that back! It doesn't belong to you! She'll die if you don't!" Nephrite shouted, his fury and panic rising to its peak. Sailor Neptune, who was holding the crystal, gave him a pitiful look. Sailor Uranus glared at him._

"_We have to make whatever sacrifices are necessary! You'll have to learn to live without her if it's the one!" Uranus shouted, harshness in her voice. Nephrite held Makoto closer to him, feeling her breathing become even more faint. _

"_I WON'T! I CAN'T!" Nephrite screamed, ready to lay Makoto down and attack. But Sailor Neptune looked up at Uranus and put a hand on her arm. _

"_It's not the one," she said gently. Uranus didn't take his eyes away from Nephrite as he caught Mako-chan's heart crystal and put it back where it belonged. _

"_You're weak. You have to learn that when it comes to saving this planet, you have to do whatever it takes," Uranus said before turning away. Sailor Moon, who had defeated the Daimon with the help of Tuxedo Kamen, stood beside Nephrite._

"_There has to be another way! People shouldn't have to be sacrificed, there is always a brighter outcome!" the Scout of the Moon said. Uranus and Neptune didn't look back._

Kunzite knew help was on the way. It wouldn't be long now before Minako and the others showed up. But by then, would it be too late? He couldn't bear to see his Prince go through the same pain he went through the time Sailor Moon was taken by the Negaverse and turned against him. They had to get that heart crystal back to Usagi's body…before Tuxedo Kamen was forced to go through the world's greatest emotional trauma. It was only a few days ago when Kunzite felt the same way when he almost lost Minako.

_She had been acting strangely all day. Instead of being her normal blonde self and trying to have fun and annoying Makoto, she was going crazy by trying to do good deeds. Sure, it was a nice change, but it was all too sudden. People don't change that fast unless something happened. And Kunzite knew Minako better than anyone else, and he knew something was wrong._

_Every time he tried to talk to her, she would say, "I'm just trying to be more pure, that's all!" The word 'pure' was what bothered Kunzite. Minako didn't really care about that kind of stuff. She liked to have fun and do as she pleased, whether it was teasing or playing tricks, etc. But 'pure'? No, that just wasn't Minako._

_He was sitting comfortably in his room when he felt something…he couldn't really explain it, but it was like a lighting strike went off in his head. An image of Minako flashed in his mind, and he knew she was in trouble. She remembered from their earlier conversation that she was helping out with the construction of a new parking garage today, and he immediately stood up and transformed into his Shittenou uniform._

_With Artemis on his heels, Kunzite leaped across buildings with Artemis desperately tried to keep up while trying to communicate with the others. _

"_Kunzite, what's going on with you? Is someone in trouble?" Artemis shouted, panting. Kunzite didn't respond, just focused on the path his heart was telling him to follow. He finally arrived at the parking garage, but was dismayed to find that Minako-chan wasn't there. He looked around and finally spotted her working in the gardens across the street from the parking garage. Just in time too, for when she picked up a spade it glowed white and a Daimon took its place. But to his surprise, she didn't scream. The workers around her did; they were all running around trying to get away like chickens with their heads cut off. And then there was Minako; standing there and smiling._

"_What the hell?" Kunzite said aloud. He jumped off of the roof of the parking garage and sprinted over to where Minako was. The Daimon was about to take her heart crystal when he lunged for her and tackled her to the side. They rolled a few times, him coming out on top. _

"_Get off!" Minako said, shoving Kunzite to the side. He was greatly perplexed by her sudden authority and harsh demeanor. Minako stood and smiled at the Daimon. It was almost as if she _wanted _it to attack her. The realization suddenly dawned on Kunzite, and he mentally slapped himself. Why did he not notice sooner?_

_He drew his sword and stood protectively in front of Minako. To his surprise, the Daimon shot a vine out and grabbed the sword. Kunzite was stubborn, and refused to let go of his precious weapon. He was flung to the side into a pile of rosebushes. He yelped in pain, desperately trying to fight his way out of the thorns. He froze when he realized Minako was unprotected, and she was about to go through one of the worst pains imaginable. _

_His cape caught on a thorn, and while he was in the process of releasing himself, he heard the earsplitting scream of Minako as she was attacked by the black jet of energy. "NO!" he shouted, wrenching his cape free and ripping it. Her agonizing screams sent jolts of electricity through his mind as he made his way through more bushes towards her. It didn't take long for the Daimon to get her heart crystal out of her body. But instead of collapsing like every other target, Minako stood tall. Through her empty eyes, she smiled. _

_Kunzite gasped when Minako snatched her heart crystal and began to run, laughing like a maniac. The Sailor Scouts and the rest of the Shittenou appeared behind Kunzite. They were all frozen as they watched the maniacal blonde run into the parking garage. Even the Daimon was confused._

"_What the hell is she doing?" Nephrite had said. Kunzite shook his head back and forth._

"_I have no fucking clue."_

_Kunzite and the Daimon took off at the same time, running at the same pace. Kunzite clenched the hilt of his sword and swung as he ran, hitting the Daimon in the stomach. It fell backwards, giving Kunzite more time to chase his estranged beloved. He had to put some sense into her, or else she might die. _

_The construction workers were all hiding behind their machines, cowering in fear. Kunzite ignored them and leaped over the bright yellow tape, running into the parking garage. He ran up to the second floor, where he found Minako crumpled on the ground, Sailors Uranus and Neptune standing above her. Neptune was holding Minako's heart crystal in her hands, examining it. _

"_Give it back to her right now!" Kunzite yelled. They ignored him and continued to stare at the heart crystal. This only ignited Kunzite's fury, and he charged. Whoever the hell these people were, they weren't Sailor Scouts. Sailor Scouts stick with each other through everything, and they wouldn't dare to try and sacrifice each other._

_Kunzite was about to hit Uranus with the side of his sword when Uranus suddenly snapped and grabbed Kunzite's arm, holding him back. The two faced off, staring into each other's eyes with equal amounts of hatred. A blow was suddenly delivered to Kunzite's back, and he was sent flying to the side. His sword clattered to the ground somewhere around the vacant room, echoing through the garage. Kunzite's vision faded to black for a brief second, but then he was able to see and stand. It wasn't Uranus or Neptune who hit him; it was the Daimon. He watched in shock as Uranus and Neptune just turned and left, not bothering to attack the Daimon and protect Minako. Not only that, but they just carelessly left Minako's heart crystal sitting there where the Daimon could get it._

_Kunzite was defenseless. There was no way he could get to Minako's heart crystal without getting hurt, or worse. Thankfully, the others arrived and worked together to defeat the Daimon. Kunzite quickly retrieved Minako's glittering heart crystal and replaced it in her body. Her empty eyes returned to their brilliant blue, and she gasped as she took in a large amount of air. _

_She sat up and immediately set eyes on Kunzite, who was experiencing a mixture of emotions. He didn't know what to do or say to his crazy girlfriend. But she did. _

_She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly, saying, "Thank you thank you thank you thank you." Kunzite pushed her away and kept his hands on her shoulders, looking into her eyes. _

"_Why would you do that? Why would you just let them get you like that?" he said, his voice rising. She looked down and started messing with her long hair. _

"_I wanted to make sure I wasn't still bad…I'm so sorry Kunzite," she whispered. Kunzite's harshness quickly diminished, and he pulled her into his arms. _

_He kissed the top of her head and said, "I thought I lost you."_

As the four Shittenou were frozen in an empty sense of hope, they were reminded of the pain they all experienced and shared. The pain that was caused by their love for the Senshi was what led them here. It was what ignited their anger and caused their ice cases to crack more and more, until finally all four sculptures of ice shattered.

And of course, then the Senshi arrived.

* * *

Okay, so for those of you who have read my other story "Silver Destinies", you probably realized that I was basing this drabble off of that story. If you have NOT read Silver Destinies and don't really understand this drabble, I suggest you go read it! I would really appreciate it!

I also would like to say that I tried to base these on the actual episodes as much as I could. Obviously, Minako's story is all messed up because technically she had her heart crystal stolen before Usagi, but I had to change it in order to meet the needs of the drabble.

If you have an idea or request for a drabble, feel free to PM me or go to my tumblr page sailormooncorp. tumblr. com. Thanks for reading!

Thanks to all who have reviewed so far!

~Miss Moon Rose~


	7. Birthday Bunnies

Request: Chibiusa and Usagi's Birthday

Drabble #7: Birthday Bunnies

"Where's Usagi?"

"Forget Usagi, it's Chibiusa I'm worried about."

"Shouldn't Mamoru have found them already?"

"The food is getting cold!"

"Really Jupiter, out of everything you could be worrying about, you pick the food?"

"Shut the fuck up Haruka."

"Why don't we all go look for them?"

"We've done that about a thousand times."

The nine Sailor Senshi, minus Sailor Moon, stood in the middle of the giant ballroom in the Crystal Palace, pacing and arguing over the whereabouts of their beloved Queen and Princess.

Not only that, but their King was missing too.

They had spent the past month planning this surprise party. But as soon as King Endymion woke up to give his birthday bunny a kiss, he realized that the other half of their giant bed was empty.

Everyone knew it was the most unlikely thing for Neo Queen Serenity to be up before King Endymion.

Upon further inspection, Endymion realized that _both_ of his Moon Bunnies were missing. Had something happened overnight? Were they kidnapped? No…he was a very light sleeper. He would have woken up if something had happened.

So why didn't he wake up when Usagi had slipped out of bed that morning?

* * *

"Come on Chibiusa, I want to show you something," Neo Queen Serenity said to her daughter. The two were up to a bundle of mischief that day, and they loved every minute of it.

Small Lady, otherwise known as Chibiusa, was recognized easily by the citizens of Crystal Tokyo. The woman she was with, however, was almost unrecognizable.

Neo Queen Serenity was no longer appearing like Neo Queen Serenity. She was dressed in regular civilian clothing, and her hair was done in a completely new way. It wasn't in the normal odangoes; it was in a high bun that left tendrils of hair falling and framing her face. Other than her unmistakable blue eyes, no one would be able to tell it was her. And that was exactly her plan.

For once in ten years, Neo Queen Serenity wanted to lose all of that royalty business and have fun. She wanted to return to her immature, clumsy, shopaholic fourteen-year-old self. Chibiusa was happy to oblige, and when her mother surprised her with a shopping trip on their birthday, Chibiusa couldn't be happier.

Chibiusa rarely got to see her mother. Serenity was always incredibly busy, and on the rare occasions they would see each other, it was brief. But today was different. Today was June 30th, their birthday.

"Usagi, wait for me!" Chibiusa shouted to her mother. They had clarified that they would be called by their past names, Usagi and Chibiusa, instead of their royal titles. They liked those better anyway.

Chibiusa quickly threw her empty container of chocolate ice cream away and grabbed her six shopping bags, quickly catching up with her mother. Usagi laughed and started to walk backwards while swaying her eight shopping bags, singing her favorite song.

"_C'est la vie! Watashi ga watashi de iru kagiri! C'est la vie! Anata wo aishitsuzuketai_!" Usagi sang, happily skipping backwards.

Chibiusa giggled and joined in. After all, it was their favorite song.

"_Me no mae ni aru! Kono shunkan ga! Ikiru basho! Ka-ke-nu-ke-te_!"

The two girls laughed and smiled at each other, grateful for the time they were spending alone, without any of the Senshi, or even Mamoru. As much as they loved their friends, it was nice to get away and let loose.

"Mama?" Chibiusa said, looking up at her blonde mother.

"Hm?"

"Where exactly are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

The suspense was killing Chibiusa. She wanted so badly to know where they were going. Despite the construction and large change of the layout of Tokyo, Chibiusa recognized the route they were taking from when she visited the past. But she couldn't remember what the route led to.

To Chibiusa's confusion, Usagi switched her eight bags to one hand, leaving the other one open. Usagi stopped walking and let Chibiusa pass her before covering Chibiusa's eyes with her hand. "Mama, what are you doing?" Chibiusa whined. Usagi giggled and kept pushing her pink-haired daughter forward.

"Just be quiet and walk," Usagi said.

"If you step on my shoe, you can count on your hand in a bowl of warm water tonight," Chibiusa threatened. Usagi gulped and was careful not to step on her daughter's white flip-flop.

They arrived at their destination, and Usagi stopped walking.

"Can you let go of me now?" Chibiusa said, getting annoyed.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Like, are you super duper sure?"

"Gosh dangit Usagi just get your hand off of me!"

Usagi smiled and lifted her hand off of Chibiusa's eyes, anticipating her daughter's reaction. There were on the docks of Crystal Lake, the lake where Usagi and Mamoru had their first date. But that wasn't the only thing significant about this location.

"Is this…the place where I fell out of the sky?" Chibiusa whispered, spinning in a slow circle before facing her beaming mother.

Usagi nodded and said, "And it's the place where we first met."

Chibiusa's eyes filled with tears and she dropped her shopping bags and threw her arms around her mother. "This is amazing, thank you!" Usagi hugged her daughter, smiling and letting the tears slip from her eyelids. She sniffled, and Chibiusa pulled away. "Why are you crying?"

"It's just…you're growing up so fast…" Usagi said between sobs. Chibiusa stood there for a minute and then put her hands on her hips.

"Stop your crying so I can give you your present Usagi-chan!" Chibiusa said sternly. Usagi's tears stopped at the word 'present'. Chibiusa turned and dug through her bags until she pulled out a box shaped like a rectangle. She handed it to Usagi and smiled.

"I hope you like it…it took me forever to get," Chibiusa said. Usagi laughed at the box, which was printed with a bunch of pictures of their family and friends. Her favorite had to be the one of Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion holding each of Chibiusa's hands as she smiled and looked up at her parents. It was a wonderful memory.

Usagi opened the box and gasped at its contents. She lifted the object out of its tissue paper barrier and held it in front of her face, unable to believe what she was seeing.

"Is this…?"

"Your very first Moon Wand!" Chibiusa said, clapping her hands. Usagi held the wand as if it was a delicate artifact, being careful not to let go.

"But how…?" Usagi said, tracing the edge of the crescent moon on top.

Chibiusa winked and said, "I got the information of where and how you lost it from the Senshi, and then with a little help from Daddy, I figured out how to get it back! I knew it was important to you, because of the tales Daddy would tell me to get me to sleep at night. Is it true that was the wand that saved Daddy and the others from Queen Beryl?"

Usagi let more tears fall as she gently placed the Moon Wand into the box and hugged her daughter tightly. "Yes, it is," she whispered into her daughter's hair. Usagi pulled away and smiled.

"Now it's my turn!" she said happily. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a tiny square-shaped box.

"I think you're responsible enough to have this…it's very important to me and your father. I just thought it belonged to you, since it's sort of a symbol of our love as a family," Usagi said quietly as Chibiusa opened the box. She gasped and pulled out the golden item, cupping it gently in her hands.

"Your locket…" Chibiusa whispered, running her finger across its smooth, star-shaped surface.

"Open it," Usagi urged, a smile on her face.

Chibiusa flipped open the top and tears filled her eyes as the melodic tune filled her ears. "Mom, this is beautiful…thank you," Chibiusa said. They shared their third hug in five minutes.

* * *

Of course he would find them here. This place was so significant to their lives and how the memories of their family started. He rubbed his temple and closed his eyes from the exhaustion of worrying about his two Moon girls. What was he going to do with them?

He approached the hugging duo and put his hands on his hips. "What do you two think you're doing?!" he said sternly, causing them both to jump. Usagi and Chibiusa faced him and looked down at their shoes, not wanting to endure the wrath of Endymion.

"You know you're not supposed to leave the palace! What were you thinking, that I was just going to come rescue you if something were to attack you?" Endymion said. It was then when Usagi looked up and narrowed her eyes at her husband.

"Mamo-chan, you're wearing your outfit that everybody hates!" Usagi said with a giggle.

Chibiusa looked up as well, and she started erupting in giggles at the sight of her father wearing his old outfit. The lilac slacks, the black turtleneck, and that horrific pea-green jacket that Usagi hated to no end. Endymion threw his hands up and started laughing along with his two Moon girls.

"So that must mean you weren't planning on taking us back, were you?" Chibiusa said, catching on quickly. Endymion shook his head and came closer to the two girls, wrapping his arm around his Queen and taking the hand of his Princess.

"I was planning on taking you both out on the lake," he said, leading them towards the boat rental station.

He was quick to get them out to the middle of the lake, where he stopped rowing and leaned back in the boat. Usagi was looking out at the lake, admiring how the sun and the trees reflected in the ripples of the water. Chibiusa was following the path of a blue butterfly, trying to get the right time to catch it.

"Everyone's worried about you," Endymion said. Usagi shrugged and scooted a little bit closer to him, which took Chibiusa's attention away from the butterfly. She hopped up and walked across the little boat and plopped down on her father's lap, careful not to tip over the boat. Usagi stuck her tongue out at her and pulled down her right eyelid, only to receive the same gesture in return. Endymion chuckled and wrapped his arms around his two girls, pecking Usagi on the lips and Chibiusa on the cheek.

"Happy Birthday my beautiful Bunnies."

* * *

Happy Birthday Usagi and Chibiusa!

As most of you know, it's June 30th and I decided to take a request and make a fluffy drabble on the Bunnies' birthday. I hope you all liked it!

Have a request for a drabble? Feel free to PM me or go to my tumblr page, sailormooncorp. tumblr. com.

Thanks for reading, have a wonderful day!

~Miss Moon Rose~


	8. Not Without You

Drabble #8: Not Without You

Request: How the Inners react to Usagi's engagement.

Usagi walked down the streets of Azabu-Juuban, staring down at the glittering ring on her left finger. She was the happiest girl in the world, and she couldn't wait to tell her friends.

Her beloved Mamo-chan had just proposed to her an hour before, and the first thing she wanted to do was tell her friends. So she decided she would do so at Rei's sleepover that night. She contemplated on different ways to tell her friends of her engagement. Should she just tell them? Or should she be more mysterious?

Excluding Ami, they all moved back to Tokyo at the same time about two years ago. Usagi and Mamoru had been together for ten years, and it was about time he proposed to her. But they both were busy with college, and Mamoru had just started his career as a surgeon at the local hospital.

Usagi went to college for a short time studying the fashion industry. With her mother and Mamoru's help, she was able to afford her own little fashion boutique. After two years of incredibly successful business, Usagi had paid off all of her debts to the place and was now working happily.

Rei's grandfather had passed away a few years ago, and so she didn't go to college. She lives at the temple as its head priestess, training others to follow in her footsteps and learn the ways of the temple. She's having a steady relationship with Chad, who gave up his dreams as a rock star and is now head priest at the temple, along with Minako's manager.

Ami is still in college, but since it was Christmas time, Ami was allowed to take a few weeks off. She is still training to be a neurological surgeon, so it was rare she ever got to see her friends. Usagi wanted to be sure Ami was there when she told everyone the news. After all, Ami was the first Sailor Senshi to join Usagi in the battle against the Negaverse.

Makoto went to culinary school, and just opened her own restaurant downtown. She gets tons of visitors daily, and Usagi made it a point in her life to eat there three times a week. She had never lost her culinary touch, and her restaurant had the reputation of being the best in Tokyo. Her dream, however, was to make it the best in the world.

Minako is starting her debut as a pop star. She won a competition to spend a day with Kanako Momota, the lead singer of Momoiro Clover Z. Minako had the opportunity to sing in front of Kanako, and that was where her career took off. She was currently working on her first album. She didn't go to college either, because she was dead-set on becoming a major pop star.

The Negaverse hadn't bothered any of them in five years. They all lived their lives peacefully, anticipating the day when Crystal Tokyo would arrive upon them and Usagi and Mamoru would marry. Finally, Usagi was wearing the beautiful rose-shaped diamond ring on her left finger.

She walked up the stone staircase that went up to the temple, still not looking up from her ring. She held it up, letting it glitter in the sunlight. It was the most beautiful gift she had ever received.

After going up these steps so many times, Usagi was no longer winded by the long climb and arrived at the temple in no time. Judging by the laughter she heard coming from inside of the temple, she figured she was the last one to arrive. Just like old times.

She walked up to the door to Rei's room and slid it open, poking her face in the door. She smiled at her four friends, who were sitting around Rei's room. "Am I interrupting something?" Usagi said. The girls all screamed her name and went to hug her. Ami arrived first, throwing her arms around the blonde.

"Ami-chan, I missed you so much!" Usagi said, wrapping her arms around Ami.

"GROUP HUG!" Minako said, joining Ami and Usagi. Rei and Makoto took part in the love, wrapping their arms around Usagi.

There were a few seconds of tight happiness when Minako said, "OW! What the hell is poking me? Mako-chan, did you forget to put your knife away before you came here?"

Makoto and Minako pulled away, both glaring. "No! I'm not _that _irresponsible," Mako-chan growled. Ami rolled her eyes and smiled at Usagi.

"It's great to be back. I really missed you Usagi-chan," Ami said.

"I missed you too!" Usagi replied, hugging the bluenette one more time.

Usagi couldn't hide anything from Rei. As soon as Rei saw Usagi, she knew that something was up. As Rei stood back and watched Minako and Makoto fight and Ami and Usagi catch up, she did a full-body examination of Usagi. She was still the same weight, same height, no trace of tears, and she wasn't trembling in any way. So why was Rei feeling so strange?

"Stop it, Minako!" Mako-chan yelled, trying to avoid Minako's outstretched hands.

"Come on, I know you have something sharp in your pockets. Just go back to the restaurant and put it away!" Mina-chan said, grabbing the hem of Makoto's shirt.

"Um, guys?" Usagi said.

"Honestly you guys, isn't it supposed to be Usagi-chan and Rei-chan doing all of the fighting?" Ami said, trying to separate the two. Rei stuck her tongue out at Ami, who ignored it and continued to pull Minako away from Makoto.

"Guys!" Usagi said, a little louder.

The others just ignored her, Minako still trying to insist that Makoto forgot to put a knife away at the restaurant, Ami trying to pull Minako away, and Rei laughing slightly.

"GUYS! Will you just shut up for two seconds!? Mina-channnn, it wasn't Makoto's knife that poked you," Usagi said.

Minako stopped trying to advance on Makoto, and Ami-chan froze. They rarely heard Usagi yell at them. It had been so long, that they almost forgot what it looked like to see Usagi scream. For no reason, the four Inner Senshi began to laugh.

Usagi looked at all four of them in turn, and couldn't help laughing herself.

"Okay, I really…need to tell you something," Usagi said between laughs. Suddenly, Rei stopped laughing and stared at Usagi, eyes wide.

"Usagi?" Rei said.

"W-what?" Usagi replied, still trying to calm herself down.

"What's that on your hand?" Rei said, pointing at the engagement ring on Usagi's left hand.

Everyone stopped laughing and stared at Usagi with different expressions. Usagi smiled sheepishly and raised her left hand, showing off her gorgeous ring. The first one to react was Minako, naturally.

"YAYYYYYYYY! Usagi-chan's getting married! We have to celebrate! We have to have a party! Oh this is so amazing, congratulations Usagi! I'm your Maid of Honor, right?" Minako said, throwing her arms around her fellow blonde. Usagi knew that Mina-chan would be the happiest, considering she loved planning big events and she loved weddings even more. As a treat, Mina-chan would get to plan the wedding and be a bridesmaid, but the Maid of Honor was reserved for someone else. Usagi smiled gratefully at Mina-chan before turning to Makoto, who had her fists clenched.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT SON OF A-" Mako started to yell. She stopped herself when she looked into Usagi's eyes, realizing how happy she was.

Usagi knew that Makoto was just trying to protect her and keep her safe from all the dangers a marriage can possess. But Usagi also knew that Mako-chan loved her and would support her decision no matter what.

Without any more words, Makoto approached Usagi and hugged her tightly. They both wanted to remember this hug, for it held the true meaning of their friendship. From the day they met on the way to school up to now, their friendship grew and grew. They had each other's backs, and would do anything for each other.

Makoto pulled away and smiled reassuringly. Usagi returned the gesture and turned to Ami-chan, who was still standing there. Ami put her hands on Usagi's shoulders and said, "Are you one hundred percent sure about this, Usagi-chan?" Ami was smart, and she would know if Usagi was telling the truth when she answered.

"I have never been more sure about anything in my life," Usagi replied. Ami broke into a smile and hugged Usagi, silently congratulating her. Unlike Minako and Makoto, Usagi knew Ami-chan would be the most understanding. Ami could always tell a liar from an honest person. All their lives, Ami always did her best to support Usagi, and didn't hesitate to tell Usagi when she didn't fully support a decision. Out of the four Inner Senshi, Usagi knew Ami would be completely honest.

Last was Rei-chan, who hadn't spoken nor moved during the last five minutes. She just stood in front of Usagi with her arms limply at her sides. Usagi stared at her violet-haired friend, anticipating an argument about how Usagi was too young, even though she was about to turn 24. Usagi desperately needed Rei's approval, because Rei's approval meant the most to her.

Without any words, Rei took a few steps forward and wrapped her arms around Usagi, burying her face in Usagi's shoulder. It took everyone a few seconds to realize that Rei-chan was crying. Usagi wrapped her arms around Rei's waist and said, "Rei-chan, why are you crying?"

Ami motioned for the others to leave the room, leaving Rei and Usagi to talk.

Rei pulled away, tears streaming down her face. She didn't let go of Usagi, however. "I just…don't want to lose you," Rei said, her voice quivering. Tears formed in Usagi's eyes at Rei's words.

"First of all, you will never lose me Rei-chan. You're my best friend, and no one is going to come between us. I'm so sorry I haven't visited you very much…but I promise that will all change starting now. I will never leave your side Rei-chan," Usagi said, not taking her gaze away from Rei's violet eyes.

Rei nodded, but Usagi wasn't done. "And second of all, I thought I was supposed to be the crybaby!"

Rei stopped crying and stared at Usagi in shock. "Are you kidding me Meatball Head? I had something in my eye, that's all! Don't go around assuming things," Rei snapped. Usagi stood there with a wide grin on her face.

They both laughed and hugged each other one more time before Usagi took Rei's hands and said, "Rei-chan, would you do me the honor of becoming my Maid of Honor?"

Rei stared at Usagi for a few seconds before nodding and smiling. "Of course I would," Rei said, squeezing Usagi's hands.

Usagi went back outside, where the other three girls were sitting and waiting for them. Minako jumped up and grabbed Usagi's left hand, examining the beautiful rose-shaped ring and saying, "Soooooooo, who's gonna be your Maid of Honor?"

Usagi's blood ran cold and she paled. How was she going to break the news to Minako?

Rei banged her head against a wooden pillar and muttered, "Oh, boy."

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone! I would just like to apologize in advance, because I forgot to write down if I'm supposed to use the Japanese or English names for each drabble. On this one I used Japanese because I did the same when Usagi announced her engagement to the Outers.

Have an idea for a drabble? Please send me requests! I'm accepting from either PM's, tumblr page sailormooncorp. tumblr. com, and reviews!

Have a fantabulous day!


	9. Secret Garden

Drabble #9: Secret Garden

Request: Serena and Darien Silver Millenium

"Darien, where are we going?" the blonde Princess asked of her Prince, who was pulling her through the empty hallways of his castle.

"Shh, you'll see," the ebony-haired Prince responded. They were about to enter another hallway, but Prince Darien immediately saw the two guards that were patrolling the corridor.

'_Of course, why didn't I think that there would be men guarding this place_?' he thought, mentally slapping himself.

"What is it?" the innocent Princess asked, placing one gentle hand on his chest. He took her hand and grinned mischievously.

Before she knew what was happening, she was wearing a hooded cloak and was curled into a ball on the cold marble floors of Darien's castle. She was wailing like a little kid, trying to draw attention to herself. A few seconds later, two armored guards ran up to her and were asking her what was wrong. She looked up at them with her dazzling blue eyes and sniffled.

Meanwhile, Prince Darien was sneaking past the distracted guards and quickly slipping through the door that led to his secret garden. He prayed that Serenity wouldn't get her cover blown.

The crying girl suddenly smiled innocently at the two men and wiggled her fingers at them before disappearing in a flurry of white sparkles. They both looked at each other, clearly confused, before deciding they were both just incredibly tired and were imagining things. The two men returned to their posts outside of the doors to Prince Darien's secret garden, unaware of the blonde Princess slipping inside.

Serenity walked into the beautiful garden, unable to believe what she was seeing. The doors led her outside, where there were thousands of rose bushes of all different colors: red, white, yellow, and even purple. She gasped at the intricate beauty of each and every rose. All of the them were in full bloom. The many rose bushes created what seemed like a maze, and when Serenity noticed Darien was nowhere to be seen, her blood ran cold.

"Darien? Darien, where are you? This isn't funny!" she called, walking through the pathways made by the rose bushes. She strained her neck to see over the tall rose bushes to try and find her tall Prince, but he was nowhere to be seen.

She felt something tug on her long white dress, and she turned to find it caught on a thorn. She groaned and knelt down to try and free her skirt from the thorns. She tugged and pulled, getting more and more frustrated with each passing second. She cursed under her breath and pulled one last time. The dress ripped, and the poor Princess was sent sailing backwards. She squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself for impact with the hard ground, but was surprised to find that it never came.

She opened her eyes to find Prince Darien holding her under her arms, grinning down at her. He helped her to stand up and bent down so he could free her from the thorns. She sighed with relief and said, "Where were you?! I thought you had gotten yourself caught!"

Darien chuckled and pulled her in for a gentle hug. "That's not the proper way to thank someone," he said. She pouted and began to walk past him, making sure to pick up her skirt as she went. She looked back to see if he was following her, but he wasn't.

She gulped. They both knew she wouldn't be able to get out of there on her own, which only made her uncertainty rise. She bit her lip as she walked forward, not paying attention as Darien came out of an intersecting path and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

She gasped and giggled, unable to stay mad at him. He was just too irresistible.

"Close your eyes, I want to show you something," he whispered, pulling away and taking her hand.

"Darien, if you push me into a rose bush, so help me I will-" he put a finger up to her lips.

"Shush, it's nothing like that," he said with a chuckle. She closed her mouth and let him lead her to wherever they were going.

After a few minutes of endless walking and turning and getting her dress snagged on more thorns, Serenity was getting restless. "Are we there yet?" she said with a tired groan. He squeezed her hand.

"Almost," he said. A few seconds later, they stopped. "Alright, you can open your eyes now," he said, moving away from her. She opened her eyes and gasped. This place was even more beautiful than the rest of the garden. A porcelain fountain with an angel in the center spitting out crystal blue water was in the middle of the circular area. Rose bushes stretched up to ten feet high, covered in different colored roses. She noticed that every rose in this particular area had what looked like a golden tint to it. She spun in a circle, taking in every beautiful detail of this place. She gasped as a little rabbit hopped right past her feet, disappearing down the path.

"This is for you," Prince Darien's voice sounded behind her. She turned to find him holding out a red rose to her. Tears filled her eyes at the beautiful gift. In her opinion, it was the best rose in this whole garden. It was in mid-bloom, which was all the better. The deep red petals looked and felt like satin, and the dark green stem was free of thorns. It was so simple, and yet that was what made it so beautiful.

A tear fell from her eyes, and Darien panicked. He rushed to hold her in his arms and wipe the tear away. "Serenity, what's wrong? Have I upset you?"

She shook her head and smiled up at him. "Of course not! It's just…this is the most beautiful gift I have ever received," she said, hugging him. He heaved a sigh of relief and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her strawberry-scented hair. "Thank you…" she said.

They pulled away and she went to go sit on the edge of the fountain. He followed and looked up at the sky, which was starting to turn to the darkening colors of twilight. He knew his Princess would have to leave him soon.

"So…what exactly is this place?" Serenity asked. He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to think of a way to explain without sounding too weird.

"This is…sort of like my secret garden. I tend all of these roses myself, and have been doing so since I was old enough to know how to plant a seed. My…mother started me on it. When she died, I decided I would keep working on it for her. I feel like this is where her spirit rests, you know?"

Serenity took his hand and pulled him down to sit with her, resting her head on his lap. "I know _exactly_ how you feel," she said. He ran his fingers through her hair, looking down at his beautiful blonde Princess.

"I feel the same about my father. I don't remember him very well, but when I was little, he gave me this," Serenity said, pulling on the chain of her crescent-shaped necklace. "It's my family crest. I haven't taken it off since he gave it to me."

"Losing family has to be one of the hardest things to do in life," Darien replied, helping Serenity to sit up.

"But gaining family has to be one of the best feelings," she said, smiling up at him.

Darien put one hand behind her neck and pulled her close to him, pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss. She smiled into the kiss, filling it with as much love as she was capable of giving.

He pulled away and smiled at her.

"You're my family now, Serenity."

* * *

Have any ideas or requests for a drabble? Feel free to PM me or submit them on my tumblr page: sailormooncorp. tumblr. com. Thanks for reading!

~Miss Moon Rose~


	10. Skyfall

Drabble #10: Skyfall

Request: Reni comes from the future and brings the Senshi's kids

"Don't worry Pluto, we'll be careful."

"And you know how to contact me if there's any trouble, right?"

"Yes, for the thousandth time, yes! You act like this is my first time. Can we go now?"

"Yes, but stay safe Small Lady. Make sure to get lots of training in. And please, try not to drive your mother insane."

The tall woman got on her knees and pulled the little pink-haired child into her arms. Every time she sent the little Princess through time, there was always that small bit of worry in her that something would happen. Small Lady meant the world to her, and she would do everything in her power to keep her safe.

Sailor Pluto stood and lifted her Garnet Orb Staff, feeling the power in her hands as the orb glittered. The Time Gate opened, and the five children standing before her linked hands.

"Do not let go little ones. Stay focused on your destination, and you will find yourself where you desire to be. Good luck!" the Guardian of Time said. The children made sure their grips on each other were tight before jumping through the Time Gate.

* * *

Serena, Darien, the Senshi, and Shittenou were enjoying a day of rest and relaxation together. There hadn't been any new enemies since they defeated Nehellenia, but they all had busy schedules. Today was the first day in many that they were all available. Both Luna and Artemis agreed that they deserved some time off from fighting monsters and saving the world.

They picked the perfect spot for their day of relaxation. It was a vacant hill at the very edge of Clearview Park, the most-visited part of Juban. Despite the hill's lack of visitors, the park rangers kept the grass trimmed and flowers watered. It was a very beautiful place with a nice view of the lake and few bothersome insects. It was like their own little paradise.

Serena and Darien sat together away from the others, with Darien's arms wrapped protectively around Serena's body. Her head was snuggled into his chest, and she was staring dreamily up at him. He pretended not to notice that she was poking him and staring up at him. When she least expected it, he attacked; tickling her sides and pinning her to the grass. She giggled and squealed, trying to escape from her boyfriend's strong arms. He finally released her, and she started breathing heavily. "You're…going…to pay…for that," she said between breaths. He chuckled and looked up at the sky, thinking about his beloved daughter who was somewhere in the future.

Rei and Jadeite were arguing about who got the last bite of strawberry shortcake from the picnic basket Lita brought. Rei threatened him with an ofuda scroll, and he put his hands up in surrender. Just as she went to take a bite of the shortcake, Jadeite snatched the fork out of her hands and popped it into his mouth. Rei's mouth dropped open and she narrowed her eyes at him. Before he could defend himself, she tackled him to the ground and they both went tumbling down the hill.

Nephrite had his head in Lita's lap, and she continuously fed him grapes from a container she had brought. Every now and then she would accidentally drop a grape on a place other than his mouth, such as his eye or nose. Every time she missed his mouth, he scowled at her and she would erupt in a fit of giggles. She was known to be a hardcore girl with a lot of strength, but whenever she was with Nephrite, all of that just went away. They rarely got to spend time together with Lita working two jobs to save up for her restaurant and Nephrite taking night school for the culinary arts. Today meant a lot to them, and they wanted to make every moment count.

Mina continuously tried to lower Kunzite's guard. He was always so tense and defensive, and she was determined to win him over to the world of fun and enlightenment. She tried everything in the books: flipping her hair, flirting, batting her eyelashes. But the man just wouldn't avert his eyes from his Prince. He took his job _way _too seriously. She pouted as she thought of some way to distract him. It finally hit her. She scooted closer to him and slung her arm across his torso, making it seem like she was hugging him. But instead, she moved her hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out his transformation pen. She grasped it tightly in her hand before jumping back and grinning evilly. He realized almost instantly that his pen was missing, and he turned to the culprit. He narrowed his eyes at her before getting up and chasing her around the top of the hill, the two of them laughing the whole time.

Ami and Zoisite were sitting with their shoulders touching as they read a book about advanced physics together. Ami's glasses were falling down her nose, and Zoisite grinned before gently pushing them back up for her. She blushed and leaned her head on his shoulder, finding it hard to concentrate after that. She was always shy whenever she was around Zoisite, because she was afraid of rejection. She loved being around him and cherished everything about him, but she didn't want to mess anything up. He was too important to her. Zoisite, however, was always trying his best to get Ami out of her little protective shell. He really did like her, and he wanted to make her feel comfortable around him. That was what today was about for him.

They were all having fun and enjoying the weather, but none of them were expecting the strange turn of events that was about to occur.

To everyone's surprise, five piercing screams could be heard from above. They all looked up, alarmed, and were amazed at what they saw.

Five little children were falling from the sky at a surprising speed. One little girl landed right on Darien's lap, causing Serena to jump back in surprise. After her shock wore off, Serena noticed that the little girl was in fact her daughter from the future, Reni. She laughed and threw her arms around Reni and Darien, hugging them tightly. She had missed Reni so much, it was almost unbearable. It had only been a few weeks, but that short amount of time seemed like an eternity.

Rei saw one child coming down a few feet in front of her, and she shoved Jadeite to the side before standing and running to catch the child. Thankfully, the child landed safely into Rei's waiting arms. She gasped at the resemblance the little girl had to Jadeite. She had sandy blonde hair just like his, but hers was incredibly long and straight. Jadeite came up behind Rei to get a closer look at the mysterious child. "Wow, her eyes look just like yours Rei," he said. Rei gasped to find that it was true; the little girl had deep violet eyes.

Lita and Nephrite reacted quickly to the little girl falling from the sky before them. Lita instinctively stuck a foot out, while Nephrite extended his hand to the length of Lita's foot. The little girl landed safely with her head in Nephrite's large hand and her feet being supported by Lita's foot. Lita brought her foot back in, taking the girl with her so she could examine her closer. The girl had chocolate brown hair that was up in a ponytail, and she was very tall for her presumable age. Her eyes were a sort of periwinkle color, but a bit darker. Almost like Nephrite's. "She's…almost an exact replica of you, Lita," Nephrite said, his mouth agape.

Mina screamed as she saw the falling child get closer and closer to the ground. She could only imagine the horror if the child wasn't caught. Of course, Kunzite's adrenaline kicked in and he leaped forward, catching the girl and landing on his back with her on his stomach. He looked up at the innocent child, who was smiling at him. Her hair was blonde, but it was very light. A little mint-green bow was in her hair, and her eyes were an electrifying silverish color. Mina got up and ran towards them. "Oh my gosh, Kunzite are you okay?" she said, kneeling down beside him. The little girl looked at her and Mina gasped at her resemblance to Kunzite. The bubbly child smiled and leaped off of Kunzite's chest into Mina's arms.

Ami tossed her book to the side as her and Zoisite stood and ran towards the falling child. They just barely made it in time, but they successfully caught the girl in their arms. The top half of her body was in Ami's arms, and the bottom was in Zoisite's. They both looked down at the tiny girl, who had her eyes squinted shut. Her hair was long and surprisingly the same color as Ami's; ocean blue. It was very wavy and was in a low ponytail. The girl opened her cobalt eyes and gasped. "My glasses! Oh no, I must have lost them!" she squealed, her hands flying to her face. Ami and Zoisite exchanged weird looks, both wondering why this girl resembled them so closely.

Serena pulled away and so did Reni, who had a mischievous glint in her eyes. "What is it?" Darien said, recognizing the look instantly. He had seen tn many times on both Reni and Serena's faces. Reni smiled and nodded her head towards the other four couples, who were grouped together and whispering about the four children who were standing just a few feet away. The color drained from Darien's face while Serena just smiled and shook her head. Reni was so like herself in so many ways. Always scheming; always getting into trouble.

"Did Pluto give you permission to do this?" Darien asked his grinning daughter.

"She sure did! It took a lot of convincing, but I made it work," Reni said with a wink. Serena, Darien, and Reni stood and approached the others.

"Um, excuse me, where are your parents?" Ami asked, bending down a little. The kids all looked at each other and grinned.

"Guys, meet my friends," Reni said, joining the other children.

"My name is Lilly," the tallest girl said with a bow.

"I am Jade," the violet-eyed girl said quietly.

"My name is Zoey, it is a pleasure to finally meet you," the bluenette said, looking pointedly at Ami.

"And my name is Kalina," the blonde said with a slight bow.

"Guys," Reni said with a pause for dramatic effect. "Meet your future children."

Serena and Darien stood together and watched with smirks on their faces as each child ran to their parents. The looks on each of the Senshi and Shittenou's faces was absolutely priceless. It was about time they all got a little taste of what could fall from the sky.

* * *

Have a request for a drabble? Please submit them by PM or my tumblr, sailormooncorp. tumblr. com.

Please be sure to check out my other story, Silver Destinies!


	11. Fates

Drabble #11: Fates

Request: AU of how couples meet

~Usagi and Mamoru~

Little 1st grader Usagi Tsukino sat in the sandbox outside of her elementary school, happily building a palace of sand. She wanted to make the moments she had in the sandbox by herself count, because whenever the fifth graders came outside, they always bullied her and made her leave. Today was the one day her first grade teacher let the class go outside early.

Most of the first graders liked Usagi, but they didn't dare go near her when she was building at the sandbox. She was a peculiar little girl who never really liked learning or helping out around the classroom. She was very bubbly, however, and was very talented when it came to making friends. Although she was normally a sweet little girl, her 'sandbox time' was a time when she would not accept any other voices but her own. It was the time when she could let her imagination take over and just do what she wanted in her own little world.

Unfortunately for little Usagi, the fifth graders came out to play as soon as she had finished her sandcastle. She was so deep into her imagination that she did not hear three fifth grade boys approach her.

"Hey, Odango Atama! Stop making stupid little sandcastles and beat it! This is _our _sandbox now," the tallest boy said. Usagi didn't hear them; she just kept on building and adding more details to her palace.

"Didn't you hear him?!" the boy to the left of the 'leader' said.

"Get her boys," the tall one sneered. The other two boys marched up to Serena's palace and kicked it as hard as they could, sending sand flying all over poor Usagi. She was pulled out of her little private world and started coughing up the sand that had made its way into her mouth. She rubbed her eyes to try and see who had done this to her, but only made it worse. She heard laughter, and she knew immediately that it was the three bullies who tormented her _every single day_.

The boys went to kick more sand at her, but were interrupted by three sticks implanting themselves into the ground right in front of Usagi. They stopped in their tracks and turned to see who threw sticks, only to find the new kid standing a few feet away. He had dark ebony hair and deep midnight-blue eyes, and he had already captivated the attention of every fifth grade girl in school. The boys hated him, but looking at him now, they feared him. He went over and stood protectively in front of Usagi, blocking her from receiving any more sand as she furiously rubbed her eyes.

"What kind of wimps are you, picking on a little girl like that? Really, are you so weak that you have to go after someone so innocent?" the ebony-haired boy said. He was taller than all three of the other boys, but he was still just a fifth grader.

"Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do about it?" the leader said with a snicker.

The mature boy smirked before taking a few menacing steps forward. The three bullies took one look into his furious blue eyes and knew they had no chance, even if it _was_ three-on-one. "Fine, but this isn't the last of us!" the leader remarked before turning and running away. The two other boys stuck their tongues out before following their leader. The boy chuckled and shook his head.

Usagi was still desperately trying to get sand out of her eyes, not realizing that she was only making it worse with her sand-covered hands. She felt warm hands on her own as an unfamiliar voice said, "Here, let me help." She stopped rubbing her eyes and giggled at the weird feeling she was getting in her stomach. He gently wiped the sand off of her eyes, allowing her to open them and see who had saved her. She sniffled and looked at the beautiful boy kneeling in front of her. She was pulled in by his gorgeous blue eyes, and found herself unable to look away. Usagi smiled gratefully as he wiped a tear off of her cheek.

"I'm Chiba Mamoru," the boy said, holding out his hand to her.

Instead of taking his hand, she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly before happily saying, "I'm Tsukino Usagi, but I'm just gonna call you Mamo-chan!"

* * *

~Ami and Zoisite~

Ami Mizuno was volunteering at the local hospital where her mother, Dr. Ayumi Mizuno, worked as a pediatric surgeon. She was getting some more bags of fluid when the emergency doors were thrown open, crashing against the walls. Six men wheeled in a stretcher, where a broken and beaten man appeared to be in a critical state. Ami snatched a CPR mask from the counter and darted to the stretcher.

"What happened?!" she said, quickly putting the CPR mask onto the man's beaten face. She walked with the stretcher as the men wheeled it into the nearest hospital room.

"John Doe, age unknown, rescued by a pedestrian who was walking by the house in which he was being held prisoner. Signs of beatings with baseball bats, cuts by glass, and bruises from human contact. We aren't sure of any family or friends he may have been associated with, considering his face is too beaten to identify," the paramedic quickly explained. All of the information registered in Ami's mind as she moved nimbly around the nurses and paramedics tending to the poor man. He was quickly hooked up to a heart monitor, and as soon as it turned on, it flatlined. Ami froze for a split second, her blood running cold.

"We've got a code blue!" a nurse screamed out into the hall. More nurses ran in with a charge station, pushing it towards Ami.

"Miss Mizuno, you're the only one who can do this," a paramedic told her. Ami gulped as a nurse handed her the two electric pads, which were crackling with electricity. Her mind seemed to flatline itself as the nurses quickly ripped open the man's shirt and slapped protective pads on his chest where the electricity would hit.

"I-I'm just a volunteer, I can't-" Ami started to protest.

"Mizuno-san, he's dying!" someone yelled. Ami snapped out of her haze and pushed past two nurses, looking down at the poor boy's face.

"Charge to 300!" she yelled. She placed the pads on the man's chest, and when she heard the beep, she pressed the buttons and sent the charges through his body. He lurched upwards, but the monitor showed no signs of improvement. "Again!" Ami yelled, not taking her eyes off of the man's face. She heard the beep, and pressed the buttons again. The same thing happened, still with no results. Ami but her lip, thinking about her next course of action. "Charge to 350!" she yelled. Everyone fell silent, staring at her with their mouths open.

"Pardon me, Mizuno-san, but 350 would surely kill-" a paramedic said. He was interrupted by Ami's harsh glare.

"CHARGE TO 35O!" she yelled even louder. She heard the beep once more, and pressed the buttons one more time. The man's body convulsed upwards, and Ami stared back down at the boy's closed eyes. "Come on, fight!" she hissed.

Five more incredibly long seconds passed as everyone waited to see if the boy would make it.

_Beep…..beep…..beep….._

At the sounds of the heart monitor, everyone, even Ami, heaved sighs of relief. Ami handed the nurses the machinery in her hands and wiped the sweat off of her forehead, silently thanking whatever God was up there for this miracle.

The man remained in a coma for the next few days. He showed no signs of improvement, but no signs of failure either. It was a constant emotional battle for Ami, who felt like she was incredibly close to this "John Doe". Even though she couldn't really make out his face, she felt like she owed herself to him somehow.

She spent every night in that hospital room, holding his hand and talking to him. She didn't want him to feel alone; this poor boy who was most-likely kidnapped and alone for most of his life.

One morning, Ami woke up to a twitch coming from the boy's hand. Her head snapped up, and she stared at his bruised face as he began to wake. The bruises and cuts on his body had faded, but his face was still terribly scarred and swollen. He opened his two heavy eyelids and immediately laid eyes on the blue-haired beauty next to him. His eyes widened when he saw her, which struck her curiosity.

"Welcome back," she said. "Are you alright?" She noticed he looked almost struck speechless.

He squeezed her hand, smiled, and said, "It's you."

Ami knit her eyebrows together in confusion. "I'm sorry…have we met?" she asked.

Zoisite nodded his head. "You're the angel who helped me through."

The Fates had spoken.

* * *

~Rei and Jadeite~

Rei Hino walked hurriedly through the airport, silently cursing her grandfather for being such a slow driver. She was going to miss her flight to Germany for a foreign exchange program her Performing Arts school was doing. She dragged her two large suitcases over to the belt before hurling them on and practically running to the metal detectors. She was cleared through and went as fast as she could to her plane. "Last call for Germany flight 402, last call for Germany flight 402," the intercom blared. She ran as fast as she could to the plane, making it just as they were about to close the doors.

She found her first-class seat quickly and scooted her way past the man who would be her 'neighbor' on the flight. She plopped down in her seat, breathing heavily. The man beside her shook his head before turning back to his game. He was hoping he would be sitting alone for this flight.

She blew a piece of raven hair out of her face before looking over at the man next to her. She was taken aback by his handsome appearance. Normally, she was stuck next to some nerd who would try to flirt with her throughout the whole flight, but this guy was definitely not one of those people. He had messy, blonde hair that fell over his cobalt eyes. Rei decided she might as well learn his name, since they would be spending the next six hours together. "I'm Hino Rei," she said, forcing a smile. She wasn't really good at talking to strangers, but she might as well give it a shot.

"Jadeite," the man mumbled, not looking away from his video game. He didn't like formalities? Fine. But Rei was determined to get this man to look away from his stupid video game.

"What are you playing?" she asked, peering over his shoulder so she could see. He was doing his best not to explode and tell her to butt out, but he knew he wouldn't be able to control himself for much longer.

"Pokemon," he said, trying to give her the hint that he didn't want to be talked to at the moment. She knew he was getting irritated with her, but she wasn't about to give up. If there was one thing she was good at, it was being stubborn.

"What are you supposed to do? Raise animals and sell them?" she asked. In truth, she knew exactly what Pokemon was about, but she wasn't about to tell him that. He looked up at her, the irritation clear in his eyes.

"No. Now, I would really like to get some peace and quiet, so would you please just leave me be for five seconds?" he said coldly. She was surprised by the ice in his tone, but backed off nonetheless. She couldn't stand people who thought video games were ideal in life. This man seemed like that type of person. No wonder he's so cold, he probably doesn't have a girlfriend to control him since he spends all his time cooped up playing video games.

The plane took off, and she looked out the window. Her stomach lurched, but she tried hard not to show her fear of taking off. No matter how many times she flew, she hated the takeoff more than anything. She couldn't take it anymore, she had to hold onto something. She grabbed onto the armrests, not caring that one of them was already occupied by Jadeite. She squeezed her eyes shut and held her breath, waiting for the takeoff to be over.

It was finally done, and she released her hold on Jadeite's arm. "Sorry…" she mumbled. He shrugged and turned back to his game. To be honest, he kind of enjoyed the feeling of her hand on his arm. Other than the fact that she cut off his circulation, of course. She was beautiful, and he knew it. He sort of felt bad for being so harsh to her, but he was in the zone and he had to beat this gym leader. They went through the next hour of the flight in silence as she tried to find some way to occupy herself. There was still five hours left, which meant a lot of time to kill.

He was finished with the game when he felt a small weight on his shoulder. He looked over to find that Rei had fallen asleep on him. He sighed and motioned with his free hand for the stewardess. "Can you reach up and get my blanket?" he asked her, pointing to the luggage rack above. She smiled and nodded before reaching up on her toes to pull down his soft red blanket. "Thanks," he said, placing it over Rei's body.

"Awh, how sweet! You're so nice to your girlfriend," the stewardess said. Jadeite didn't get the chance to reply before she went to tend to another passenger.

He looked down at the sleeping goddess before him, and decided he might as well go along with it. He leaned his head on hers and closed his eyes.

Hours later, the shaking of the plane woke both of them up. Rei realized that she had fallen asleep on him, and blushed. "I'm so sorry," she said, embarrassed. He shrugged.

"It's alright," he said. Apparently, she hadn't noticed that he had fallen asleep on her as well. The plane came to a slow stop, and Jadeite quickly stood. He gave her a small wave before turning and exiting the plane, being one of the first ones out. Rei wished she would have said something more, but it was too late now. She followed the line out of the plane, not hearing the stewardess calling for her.

She felt a tap on her shoulder, and she turned to find the stewardess holding out a red blanket. "Miss, your boyfriend forgot his blanket," she said with a knowing smile. Rei was at a loss for words as she took the blanket and felt its softness. "B-boyfriend?" she said.

The stewardess grinned and said, "That boy who covered you with this blanket earlier? He's very charming. You two make a wonderful couple."

Rei blushed and clutched the blanket tightly in her hands, smiling to herself. She had to return the blanket. After all, it was the least she could do.

The Fates had spoken.

* * *

~Makoto and Nephrite~

Makoto Kino worked feverishly behind the counter, her mind running a thousand miles per minute. She chopped and she diced and she sliced all over the place. She had two pots steaming, the blender running, the oven baking, and the pressure cooker running. Makoto was in her zone, and no one could take her out of it.

She was in a cooking competition. The winner receives five thousand dollars, which would get Makoto the amount of money she needed to start her own restaurant. She had been dreaming of having her own restaurant since she was old enough to peel potatoes, and she finally had that chance. She was in the final round, pitted against a man named Nephrite with wavy brown hair that went a little past his shoulders and shining blue eyes. He was working just as hard as she, but he was making a completely different dish. They were supposed to be making dessert, and for hers, Makoto was making her grandmother's secret daifuku recipe. She had no idea what Nephrite was doing.

The clock was ticking, and there was only a few minutes left. She had to start plating, quickly. She stole a glance over at Nephrite's station, and he was _already_ plating his dish.

Her daifuku was almost ready, and there was one minute left. She started dressing her plate, making a flower design with some strawberry syrup and sprinkling powdered sugar on the syrup. The daifuku was finally cooked, and she quickly pulled out the pan and put them on the plate, ignoring the burning sensation in her fingertips. After the perfectly-cooked daifuku was placed, the announcer reminded her that there was thirty seconds left. She automatically reached over and put two mint leaves on top of the three daifuku balls, then finishing the dish with small whipped cream spirals on each corner of the plate.

"Time's up!"

Makoto took a few steps back to admire her dish, heaving a huge sigh of relief. She idly watched as the announcer came and took her and Nephrite's plate, bringing them over to the judges. Nephrite's dish was first, since he was the first to finish.

"For dessert I have made you dorayaki with my own special twist. The pancake pieces have both white and milk chocolate chips in them, and instead of using bean paste I used a special mixture of whipped cream, strawberry cream cheese, brown sugar, and cinnamon," Nephrite proudly said. Makoto stared at his dish, admiring his bravery in changing a traditional recipe.

The judges eyed the dish before tasting it, their faces changing from one of boredom and speculation to ones of pure bliss. Makoto's stomach dropped at the sight.

"This is one of the most delicious dorayakis I have ever had! I love the creamy texture mixed with the fluffiness of the pancake. Your combination of white and dark chocolate is magnificent!" the only female judge said. Makoto felt like her hopes were being shot down by her words. The other two judges agreed before moving onto Makoto's dish.

"Today I've made for dessert my grandmother's secret daifuku recipe. It's a strawberry and cream dough with chocolate puree and half of a strawberry inside. For dressing I used strawberry syrup, powdered sugar, and whipped cream. Enjoy," Makoto said, trying to keep the smile on her face.

The judges looked over the daifuku before taking a bite. Makoto eagerly watched their faces as they chewed and swallowed her food. "I love the presentation, but it's a tad overcooked," one of the judges said. Makoto suppressed a groan and forced herself to keep her hands at her sides instead of tightening her ponytail like she always did when she was nervous.

"I really enjoyed your take on the dough, it's very unique. The chocolate puree is delicious, but I would have liked if the strawberry was a little crunchier," another judge said. This time, Makoto couldn't help it. She tightened her ponytail and bit her lip.

The announcer took their plates and handed them to a person who must have been the custodian. A trickle of sweat appeared on Makoto's forehead as she realized for the first time how many people were watching her on TV. She looked at Nephrite out of the corner of her eye, only to find that he looked completely calm and collected.

"Judges, please record your scores for this young man over here," the announcer said, walking over to Nephrite. The judges wrote down their scores for him on their sheets of paper before holding them up one at a time. The scores can be up to ten for each judge.

9.

10.

7.

Makoto tightened her ponytail again. "Nephrite, your score is 26. Now, for this beautiful young lady over here," the announcer stated, walking over to Makoto. She was practically shaking, praying to whatever God was up there that she would win this. She _had _to win this.

8.

8.

She clenched her fists. All she needed was a 9 and they would be tied.

7.

Makoto's knees grew weak beneath her as she realized she had lost. She wasted her money on this competition and was walking away with absolutely nothing. This man, this insolent man who was probably going to waste the money on Playboy magazines and booze, had beaten her. Her dreams were shattered.

There was applause, and she was ushered offstage and out of the studio. But she couldn't process any of it. She felt like her body was on autopilot, not responding to anything or anyone. She felt…defeated. For the first time in her life, Makoto Kino was defeated.

She didn't hear someone calling for her. She didn't feel the pain in her fingertips. All she felt was her heavy heart.

"Mako-chan!"

Hearing her nickname, she spun. She expected it to be her long-time friend, Usagi, because Usagi was the only one who ever called her that. But instead, it was that useless piece of shit, Nephrite. Makoto snapped out of her haze and looked at him with ice in her emerald green eyes.

He jogged in order to catch up to her, but she wasn't fazed by his tall, muscular build. He stopped jogging when he reached her, holding out a wad of bills for her to take. "Here," he said, smililng.

She stared at the money in his hand, unable to believe he was trying to give her some of his prize money. She shook her head and narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't need your charity," she spat, turning away from him and his money. She thought he would leave her alone after that, but he didn't. He quickly caught up with her and started casually walking beside her.

"If you won't take my money, then at least allow me to take you out to dinner?" he asked, looking over at her. Her hard shell faltered for a brief second, causing a slightly red hue to appear on her cheeks.

"Why would I want to be seen anywhere with you?" she said. He noticed the change in her tone, making it less harsh than before.

"Because you just can't resist the fact that I am probably the only person in the world that is as good a chef as you, and I'm incredibly handsome," he responded. She was shocked by his accuracy on her thoughts about him. She stopped walking and reached into her pocket.

"Fine. Pick me up at seven," she said, slapping her business card in his waiting palm. She walked away, leaving him to stare and smile.

The Fates had spoken.

* * *

~Minako and Kunzite~

The crowd roared with excitement as the Moto-Azabu cheerleaders ran out onto the field. Minako Aino was among them, waving her pom-poms and smiling broadly at the crowd. She was head cheerleader this year, and it was the first game of the season. It was her time to shine.

Her and the other cheerleaders got into their positions at the middle of the football field, looking down at their shoes as they waited for the music to start. It was halftime, which meant the cheerleaders had everyone's undivided attention. The Moto-Azabu cheerleaders had a reputation throughout the past ten years of having the best cheer routines and the best head cheerleader. They had won Nationals ten years in a row, and now the pressure was on Minako to keep the streak going.

The pressure had never been so heavy on Minako's shoulders. But she wasn't about to let that stop her from making an impression on every member of Moto-Azabu high.

The music to 'C'est La Vie' came on and Minako started moving in sync with the other girls. She was in the front of the lineup, which meant most eyes would be on her. Not to mention she was the only girl with long, blonde hair.

The fourteen other girls on the squad did cartwheels left and right, getting out of the way as Minako did her three backhand springs. They high-kicked, cartwheeled, flipped, spun, and shook to the music, all of them hitting the beat perfectly. And Minako was right in the middle of all that perfection, just like she always dreamed.

The real reason Minako wanted to be head cheerleader was not to become the most popular girl in school, but to get the attention of a certain quarterback on the football team. Every girl swooned over him, but he had never spoken or noticed her these past thirteen years of school they had together. She was positive this would definitely capture his attention.

The pyramid was coming up, which meant Minako was about to make her lasting imprint on the routine. The girls piled high on top of each other, and Minako was going to be at the very top. As she climbed, she whispered to Molly and Brandy, the two girls who would be holding her feet. "Don't let me fall," she said. Behind Minako, Molly and Brandy were the best on the squad.

The last notes to the song came up, and Minako placed a foot in each of Molly and Brandy's outstretched hands. The fifteen-girl pyramid was complete, with Minako shining brightly on top. Her hair blew in the slight wind, and her miniskirt fluttered slightly.

She felt infinite.

But then her knee quivered.

It _quivered_.

Molly's hand lost its strength for the briefest of seconds, which allowed Minako's knee to quiver slightly. But that was all it took.

The pyramid went tumbling down, girl on top of girl. Minako shrieked as she was sent flying backwards as Molly and Brandy let go of her feet. She squeezed her eyes shut, bracing herself for the impact of the cold, hard ground.

It came faster than she expected. She landed on her back, pain coursing through her body. Her vision was clouded with black, and she couldn't stay awake. She let the darkness take her.

She was in an empty void, with no dreams to fill the darkness. It reminded her of just how lonely she really was. She cried and hugged herself as she floated through the empty darkness. A small white light caught her attention, and she narrowed her eyes. It was calling her name. "Minako…" it drawled. Curiosity took over, and she floated to the light. It was a hand. She tentatively reached out and grabbed it, feeling the warmth take over her body and pull her into the light.

"Minako! Minako!"

Minako's blue eyes fluttered open, only to be met with a pair of electrifying hazel ones. She knew those eyes anywhere, and she knew that they could only belong to one person.

The feeling returned to her body, and she felt a warm arm beneath her head. She looked up at the beautiful face of Kunzite, the man she had become head cheerleader for. He was looking down at her with worry in his eyes, and it warmed her heart.

"Minako, are you alright?!" he asked, holding her head up a little higher.

She wasn't. Her head was throbbing and her body felt numb, plus her throat was dry. The other cheerleaders and football players were surrounding her, which made it hard for her to breath. She could only close her eyes and moan in response. She really wanted to sleep.

"Give her some air!" Kunzite demanded. The people scattered, going back to their benches. Kunzite's muscles tensed as he prepared to lift Minako up. "Hold on tight, and don't go to sleep," he said gently. Minako opened her eyes and did as he said, wrapping her arms around his neck as he lifted her up.

He carried her bridal-style all the way off the field and into the first-aid center right next to the locker rooms. He laid her down on one of the beds, and pulled up a chair. She shielded her eyes from the bright lights in the room as she stared up at Kunzite, still trying to convince herself that this wasn't a dream. "What are you doing? You're going to miss the game," she said, her voice raspy. He got up and took out a water bottle from a mini fridge in the room, handing it to her.

"A beautiful girl in distress is more important than a football game," he said, sitting down again. She blushed at his words, unable to believe he was saying this to her.

"You…think I'm beautiful?" she managed to say. She took a sip of the water, waiting for his response.

"Of course. I have for the past thirteen years."

The Fates had spoken.

* * *

Please go easy on me. I have never worked in a hospital; I got all of my knowledge from Grey's Anatomy. I have never been on a plane; I did my best. I have never cooked daifuku before; I got all of my knowledge from the Food Network. And I have never been a cheerleader before; I'm a basketball player.

Have a request for a drabble? Feel free to submit them in my inbox or my tumblr page, sailormooncorp. tumblr. com. Thanks for reading!

~Miss Moon Rose~


	12. Falling Tiara

Drabble #11: Falling Tiara

Request: Insecurities of Chibiusa

Small Lady laid on her large bed in the middle of her bedroom, staring at the pink patterns on her ceiling. As her eyes followed the different swirls that made up the dreamy pattern, the thirteen-year-old girl's mind wandered to thousands of different places she kept hidden under lock and key.

Nothing had been going her way lately, and with every passing day she felt less and less confident about herself.

She was a Princess, she wasn't supposed to be feeling this way. But she was; and she didn't know how to stop it.

Everything was piling up on her like the pancakes her father made her every Sunday morning. The pressure was so heavy on her shoulders; she found it hard to swing herself out of bed every morning.

Today was the third month marker of the day she started going to middle school, and she desperately wished it would all end. She couldn't handle it anymore; the ongoing assignments, the piles of homework, the teasing girls, and the perverted boys were just too much.

Her grades were dropping dangerously low, and she knew it was only a matter of time until her parents found out. Her father was the one who enforced her grades; her mother didn't really pester her about it. The last thing the distraught Princess needed was another lecture from her father. Her mother had horrible grades, and now look! She's the Queen of Crystal Tokyo.

But her grades were the least of her worries. What she was really worried about was her image. The poor girl worked so hard to stay caught up on all of the new hairstyles and fashion trends, it was almost becoming a trial. She had friends, lots of them, but she felt like most of them weren't loyal. Hotaru, Cere, Palla, Jun, and Ves were the only girls she really trusted.

Chibiusa hated the struggle of not being able to be herself around the kids at school. She was bullied enough in elementary school, and she vowed to never let that happen again. She wanted people to worship her and to love her, but not the way they were now. She wanted them to love her because of her kind nature and happy personality, not because she was the Princess.

The zits on her face were starting to become more and more visible. She had made countless attempts to hide them with Mina-chan's foundation that she stole, but there were now so many that it was almost impossible to conceal them. Every time she looked in her mirror, all she saw was ugliness and horror. She wasn't the beautiful child she once was.

Not to mention she was approaching womanhood faster than the rest of her friends. She knew the final step was coming, but was too afraid to tell her mother or anyone else about it for that matter.

There were too many things for her to worry about.

And then there was him.

Helios. The guy she had had a crush on for three years. She could say they were dating, but it was hardly a true statement. They hardly ever saw each other…only in Chibiusa's dreams.

But he had made an agreement with the King that he could stay for a weekend and leave his post. Kunzite would be taking his place for a short while. It took lots of convincing with the King being so protective over his beloved daughter, but both Chibiusa and Serenity would not stop bothering him about it. He finally relented, and Chibiusa had never been more excited.

But now that she thought about it, she feared Helios's arrival. What if he didn't like what he saw? What if he found another girl? What if she just wasn't good enough for him anymore? So many 'what ifs' ran through Chibiusa's mind that she found herself shaking with worry and fear. She couldn't let him see her until she was perfect…until she was beautiful.

That night, Chibiusa went to sleep with a heavy heart. She had been silent all throughout dinner, and all she wanted was to hug her rabbit plushie and fall into a dreamless sleep.

She found herself in the same beautiful forest she always met Helios in. _No, please. Not tonight,_ the poor girl thought. She didn't want him to see her.

Helios appeared in front of her, a look of worry on his face. "Chibiusa-chan, what's wrong?" he said, putting his warm hands on her shoulders. She looked away, trying her best to hide her face from him.

In truth, she was afraid to look in his eyes. She didn't want to see the shame and disappointment that she knew was there.

"Nothing, I'm fine," she said, clutching onto the skirts of her nightgown. He placed a hand under her chin and tilted her head towards him.

"Your mirror was dull tonight. Please, tell me what is troubling you," Helios said gently. She looked into his beautiful eyes, and was shocked to find that he was not looking at her with shame. Instead, he was looking at her with love and concern.

"I just…" Chibiusa tried to say.

"You can tell me," Helios replied.

The distraught teen felt her eyes welling up with tears, and she couldn't keep herself from looking away from his beautiful crimson eyes.

"I'm afraid…" she whispered, letting a tear slip from her eyes.

"What on Earth do you have to be afraid of…?" Helios said, his heart breaking at the sight of her tears.

"Not being good enough," Chibiusa replied.

Helios's heart went from broken to shattered at her words. He had never seen the girl so sad, and it pained him to no extent.

He wiped the tears off of her cheeks and looked deep into her eyes. "Chibiusa, you are more than enough. You are the most beautiful girl in the Universe, and there is no one better than you for me, or anyone else. I don't know what has been going on in your life, but try and keep your head up Princess. Your tiara is falling."

At his words, Chibiusa couldn't hold back the smile that was playing at her mouth. She threw her arms around the man and hugged him tightly, never wanting to let go.

As long as she had him, she would be okay.


	13. Man of the Hour

This is an alternate universe.

* * *

Drabble #13: Man of the Hour

Request: Darien's reaction to Serena fangirling over Seiya

Darien Shields was sitting comfortably on his couch reading a book when his front door burst open. His attention turned from the world of medical diagnostics to the world of his bubbly blonde girlfriend, Serena Tsukino.

"Darien Darien Darien Darien Darien!" the teen squealed, running to him and grabbing his arm. She pulled him to his feet and started bouncing on her toes.

"Whoa there Meatball Head, what's the big deal?" Darien teased. She scowled at him, but her frustration didn't last long. She broke into a wide smile once more.

"There's this amazing new album out and you _have_ to get it for me!" she said, pulling him towards the door. The ebony-haired man rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why do _I_ have to buy it for you? What happened to this week's allowance?" he asked, staring down at her. She looked down at her hands and started messing with her fingers.

"I um…sort of spent it at the arcade…" she mumbled.

Darien chuckled and took her hand. "Alright, but just this once. From now on, you're going to have to get things for yourself," he said sternly. Despite his tone, the blonde smiled again and squealed with delight.

"Yayyyy! Thank you soooo much Darien!" she said, pulling him towards the door. He hardly had enough time to put his book back on the couch.

As the two walked to the music store, Serena wouldn't stop talking about how amazing this new album was said to be. She wanted to get the album before Rei and Mina so she could brag about it later.

They finally arrived, and the album was displayed along with a variety of posters at the window. Serena squealed at the sight, running to the window and pressing her hands against the glass. "This is it Darien!" she said, turning to him. As soon as Darien saw the posters, his smile faded and a stern look replaced it.

"Serena…" he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

The album was for the Three Lights, a band Serena was crazy over and Darien hated. The album cover consisted of Seiya Light, holding a microphone and belting out some tune with his two bandmates, Taiki and Yaten Light, playing instruments behind him. Darien was sure that if Seiya didn't have such a large crush on Serena, the two would have been good friends.

He clenched his fists and did his best to keep a complacent expression. Serena's face fell when she noticed his change in demeanor.

"What's wrong?" she said, oblivious. "It's the hottest band in Tokyo! And Seiya is just _so _talented!And he's got great hair, and gorgeous eyes, and his voice is so amazing! I want to support him Darien, just please!" she tried to negotiate.

Her words only infuriated Darien further. Had she really thought this much of Seiya?

"I…don't have enough money," he lied, not wanting to admit his immense jealousy. Serena's shoulders slumped and she looked down at the ground. There was something strange about his voice.

She looked up and narrowed her eyes at him, putting her hands on her hips. "Let me see," she said, holding one hand out and waggling her fingers. Darien's eyes widened.

"See what?" he said, playing dumb.

"Your wallet."

"Sere, I don't have to-"

"Give me your wallet!"

"No!"

The blonde teen pounced, winding her hands through his arms and reaching into his jacket pocket. He tried pushing her away, but it was too late. She had already grabbed his wallet and was now searching through it. She pulled out a wad of paper slips and glared at Darien. "Not enough? You're telling me this isn't enough? This is enough to buy five albums," she said, clenching the yen in her hand.

Darien ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"Dariennnnnnnn pretty please buy me the album? I promise I'll do better in school, and I'll help out around my house!" she begged.

Darien was fully aware that she wasn't going to live up to either of those promises, but the effort made him smile. She was his girlfriend, and she was one of the most stubborn girls he'd ever met. He should have known she wouldn't give up until she had the album in her possession.

He sighed and looked at her, the love clear in his eyes. She was just too pure and too innocent to decline.

"Alright fine…" he said, earning yet another squeal of delight from her. "But don't get too…attached…" he said as they entered the store. She was silent so as not to embarrass him in the store, but she wasn't about to drop the topic.

He reluctantly bought her the album, thus making her the happiest girl of the hour. She skipped out of the store and down the sidewalk, him following close behind.

She held the album in her hands, staring at it as she skipped.

To Darien's amusement, she began to talk to the plastic case in her hands.

"Oh Seiya…" she mused. His eyebrows knit together as he listened in.

"It's too bad…" she continued.

His stomach lurched. Was she not aware that he was right behind her?

"You have _nothing_ on Darien."

Thus making him the happiest man of the hour.

* * *

Have a request for a drabble? Feel free to submit in through a PM or my tumblr page, sailormooncorp. tumblr. com. I'm out of requests, guys!


	14. Love and Lies: Part 1

Okay, so this one is a rather long request, I just simplified it below. Because of the request's detail, I will be putting this drabble into two or three parts. Here is part one.

* * *

Drabble #14: Love and Lies  
Request: Usagi taken into the Negaverse with Mamoru

Kunzite stood before the five Senshi, smirking at his triumphs. He had not only captured the Prince, but he was about to retrieve the Ginzuishou as well.

Sailor Moon saw him and immediately began to beg. She begged for him to take her with him and back to her lover. She begged for him to leave the Senshi alone and just take her instead.

"Sailor Moon, stop talking like that! We'll get Mamoru back!" Sailor Mars said, trying her best to stand.

Sailor Moon solemnly shook her head, looking up at Kunzite with hopeful eyes.

"Please, Kunzite-sama. I will give you the Ginzuishou," the weary Princess said.

Kunzite froze at this. Recruiting Sailor Moon, who had proven herself to be a formidable opponent, would surely put him back in Beryl's good graces. And getting the Ginzuishou would just make his life all the better.

Without a word, Kunzite outstretched his hand, sending a dark wave of energy at Sailor Moon. She shrieked, but that was all the Senshi heard as their beloved Princess was taken away from them.

"USAGI!" the four screamed. Kunzite laughed maniacally.

"She's gone. Good luck defeating us now, Sailor Failures."

And with that, he was gone.

She landed hard on the dark, cold floor of Beryl's throne room. Her vision was clouded with black, but she could still hear the conversation going on between Beryl and Kunzite.

"KUNZITE! Why have you brought this insolent girl to me?!" Beryl yelled.

Kunzite bowed respectfully, only lifting his head enough to see his Queen's eyes.

"Forgive me, Beryl-sama, but she begged for me to take her back with us. She said she would grant us the Ginzuishou."

Beryl was silent, contemplating her offer.

"Does she have it?"

Kunzite nodded, grabbing the girl by the collar of her fuku and yanking her up. She whimpered, trying her best to see through the darkness.

"Give it to me," Kunzite growled. She bit her lip so as to not whimper again.

"I...I can't see…" she said quietly. Kunzite rolled his eyes and hit her with another blast of energy, this time clearing her vision so she could see.

When the innocent blonde soldier's eyes met with Beryl's, she found herself frozen under her icy stare. Beryl wasn't as ugly or old as she had presumed, but almost youthful and beautiful. But...those eyes. They were filled with nothing but vengeful hatred and a lust for revenge. Sailor Moon gulped and came back to reality when Kunzite roughly nudged her. She blinked, remembering she was supposed to give him the Moon Wand that was tightly gripped in her hand.

She looked down at the pink stick with the glittering Ginzuishou on top. She could just use it to defeat Beryl right here, right now. But then she might hurt Mamoru as well, and she would never be able to live with herself if that happened.

She sighed and stroked the Ginzuishou with her thumb one last time before handing it over to Kunzite's waiting palms. The grin on his face was unmatchable as he walked over and gave it to the Queen.

Instead of crying out in triumph, Beryl frowned.

"What is it, my Queen? Is it a fake?!" Kunzite yelled, drawing his sword and holding it over Sailor Moon's terrified form.

"No, Kunzite. It doesn't work unless the Princess uses it," she said. The dismay in her tone almost made Sailor Moon cheerful. So Beryl couldn't use the Ginzuishou after all!

"What shall we do with the Princess?" Kunzite said.

At this, Sailor Moon went back to her original plea.

"Please take me to my Mamoru! I cannot live without him, please I will do anything! I've given you the Ginzuishou like I promise, now please take me to him!" she begged, getting onto her knees.

Beryl scrutinized the wimpy child, trying to figure out what she should do with the girl. Having her on their side would be quite useful.

"Very well. Kunzite, take her to Endymion," Beryl commanded. Kunzite bowed and yanked Sailor Moon up from the floor. She whined slightly and followed him towards the room where Endymion was currently being brainwashed.

"Kunzite?" Sailor Moon said quietly. He looked down at her, eyebrows raised. "Why do you hate me and my friends so much? What did we ever do to you?"

He looked away from her, hot tears brimming his eyes. The stony man blinked them back and stood a little straighter. "You killed the love of my life."

Sailor Moon was speechless. Kunzite took a deep breath as to redeem himself and waved his hand, opening the black metal door before them.

"Zoisite? You mean...you two were in love?!"

He didn't answer her; just let her through the room over to a capsule-like machine.

"Your Prince awaits you," Kunzite said, making the word 'Prince' sound as if it was some sort of disease.

Sailor Moon rushed over to the machine where her Prince was laying, motionless. Purple waves of energy were traveling up and down his body. His skin was deathly pale.

"Mamo-chan…" Sailor Moon whispered, pressing her hands against the glass. He didn't move, nor show any acknowledgement of her being there. Tears fell onto the glass, leaving glittering trails of silver behind as the went.

"Alright, that's enough," Kunzite said, grabbing her arm. He tried to pull her away, but she yanked her arm back and yelled, "No! You can't take me away from him! I'll do anything! I'll...I'll join your side if I have to!"

Kunzite froze. Now _that_ would be a perfect way to get rid of the Senshi for good.

He grabbed her arm again, this time with a tighter grip. He wasn't fazed by her twisting motions and yells of rage. They arrived once again in the throne room, and Sailor Moon was forced to silence herself.

"My Queen, the Princess has decided to give herself over to our forces in order to stay with Endymion," Kunzite said, bringing the Senshi of the Moon to his side. She stood tall, trying not to falter under Beryl's gaze or whine from the unintentional Indian Burn Kunzite had given her arm.

Queen Beryl was silent. She had brought Endymion to the Negaverse for three reasons:  
1: Because he was a weakness to the Sailor Senshi.  
2: He was a strong fighter.  
3: She had feelings for him.

Endymion had always been the apple of her eye, drawing her attention every time he went past her back during the Silver Millenium. Oh, how she had wished for him to belong to her, but instead he fell in love with that stupid Moon twit.

Now that he was finally in her possession, she could finally make him love her. But...with Sailor Moon here, that wasn't going to happen. However, as soon as she ruled the Universe, she could be rid of Sailor Moon and have Endymion all to herself. It was the perfect plan.

She smiled sinisterly and said, "Very well. Kunzite, you know what to do."

Kunzite bowed, as did Sailor Moon, and the two left the room. They went back to the same room they were in moments before, only to find that there was not one but two capsules placed there now. One was occupied, while the other was open and ready to accept another person.

"Get in," Kunzite demanded. Sailor Moon gulped and ran her fingers along the edge of the machine.

"Will it hurt?" she asked with fear in her eyes.

Kunzite shrugged. "Don't know. Now get in."

Despite her lack of knowledge on the subject, she reluctantly got into the machine and layed down. Kunzite shut it, leaving her in with the silence. The purple waves she saw going around Darien's body were now going around hers, and she gradually felt herself getting more and more.

She finally relented, and closed her eyes.

END OF PART 1


	15. Love And Lies: Part 2

Drabble: Love and Lies Part 2

The four inner Senshi stood outside the Hikawa shrine, all looking dismal and morose. Ami was busily typing away on her computer, trying to distract herself from the inevitable truth of her best friend's capture. Rei was repeatedly beating a tree with a stick, causing crows to flutter and squawk uncontrollably. Makoto was sitting on the stairs of the shrine with her fists clenched, hot tears brimming her eyes. She hated the feeling of not being able to act. Minako was leaning against a wooden beam connected to the temple, staring at the horizon as the wind blew her tears off of her face.

They were at a loss.

Luna and Artemis were inside, trying to find some way they could help get Usagi back and save Mamoru as well. But the had no idea where Beryl's domain was, and they weren't getting much luck in finding it.

Suddenly, a cry of frustration rang out. Rei, Makoto, and Minako turned towards Ami, who was the source of the noise. She had thrown her computer to the side and was now cluthing her blue hair as tears fell from her eyes.

"Usagi-chan…" she whispered. Rei dropped her stick and went over to Ami, wrapping her arms around the distraught girl. They were soon joined by the other two.

"We'll get her back, Ami...I promise," Makoto said.

The two felines joined them, disrupting their little 'moment' with alarm on their faces and in their voices.

"Girls, there's trouble at the park. Scanners say it has a very dark aura. Go, quickly!" Artemis said. The girls all stood and nodded confidently before raising their Henshin pens in the air.

"Let's go get our Princess back," Makoto said.

"Mercury Power!"

"Mars Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"Venus Power!"

In a flurry of colored light, the four girls transformed into their Senshi fuku. Standing before the two cats, they looked strong and confident. More so than ever before. It really proved how much they truly cared for Usagi, Princess or not.

* * *

The four girls arrived at the park to find Prince Endymion terrorizing the people of Juban. Citizens were fleeing the scene and screaming at the top of their lungs for the police. But all of the police were on the ground, energy-deprived.

It was up to the Senshi now.

"Endymion! Stop this!" Venus shouted, clenching her fists. He froze and turned, a smirk on his chiseled face.

"Ah, the Sailor Senshi. How lovely for you to join me. I presume you're looking for Serenity," Endymion said casually. Jupiter took a brave step forward.

"Give her back to us!" she shouted, her face contorted with rage. Unable to hold it in any longer, she charged. In a matter of seconds, Endymion was easily dodging the punches Jupiter threw. It went on for what seemed like hours with Jupiter throwing aimless punches at the Prince's head. He noticed the falter in her step and his hand flew up, catching her next punch. His other hand grabbed her wrist, flinging her over his shoulder so that she landed with a thump on her back.

"Is that really all you've got?" he said, taking a step towards her. Despite the splitting pain in her back, she quickly stood and positioned herself.

"Are you kidding? I was just warming up," she growled.

Endymion brought his fist back, ready to punch her. Jupiter's eyes squeezed shut as she braced herself for the impact.

"Stop."

A gust of wind hit Jupiter's face, blowing her hair back. She opened one eye to find Endymion's gaze positioned over her shoulder. Taking the chance, Jupiter turned.

Sailor Moon was standing there in all her glory, fuku blowing in the breeze. Her golden pigtails were just as the Senshi remembered, long and meatball-topped. Even her uniform was the same. So why did they feel like she wasn't on their side?

"Serenity, why-" Endymion's words were halted by Sailor Moon's gloved hand.

"They are mine," Sailor Moon said. It was then that Jupiter noticed the coldness in Sailor Moon's dark eyes. They were no longer, the bright, vibrant cerulean that they all knew and loved, they were a dark, almost navy, with nothing but hatred and pure bitterness.

Caught off guard, the four Inner Senshi were sent flying backwards by a gust of wind. Mars looked up as Sailor Moon advanced.

"Pathetic," their Princess sneered.

"Usagi-chan, why?!" Sailor Mars yelled in desperation.

Sailor Moon stopped and stared at her old friend.

"Why? WHY!? I'll tell you why; because every day, Mars, the four of you made it a point in your lives to make me feel like I was stupid. Dumb blonde Usagi, tripping and falling once again. Oh look! There's Usagi, going to yet another detention. Who cares about helping her? She can handle herself. She's just going to fail at whatever she does. You never loved me, you don't even know what love is!"

The pain in Sailor Moon's voice was almost unbearable. Tears spilled down Sailor Mercury's face, as well as Sailor Venus's. Sailor Mars, however, stood up.

"No, Usagi, you're wrong. We do love you. We need you," Sailor Mars said.

"Don't feed me those lies, Mars! You were the worst of them all! You just want me back so you can have the Ginzuishou! Well guess what? I don't have it anymore. I gave it to Beryl, so you might as well just stop with the lies and accept your fate."

The blood in the four Senshi's bodies ran cold.

"You...you what?" Venus choked. She couldn't believe it. How could Usagi have just given Beryl the Ginzuishou?

And then the answer arose. Venus should have guessed this sooner.

Sailor Moon did this for love.

"I...I understand…" Venus whispered. Everyone turned to her in surprise, even Sailor Moon and Endymion.

"You do?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Of course," Venus replied with a shaky laugh. "You did all of this so you could be with Mamoru. Your love for him was so great that you gave yourself over to the Negaverse so you could be with him. In return for sparing your life, Beryl made you give her the Ginzuishou. It all makes sense now…"

Sailor Moon smirked. "Wow, Venus, you're smarter than you look."

Sailor Venus stood next to Mars, love and desperation in her eyes.

"Sailor Moon, you did all of this because of your love for Mamoru. I promise you, Usagi, if we stick together, our love and friendship will be enough to end all of this for good. Please, come back to us," the Senshi of Love begged.

Sailor Moon was motionless, staring into Venus's hopeful eyes. For a second, the four Inners saw the faint glimmer of love in Usagi's eyes.

"No!" Endymion yelled. He lunged forward, about to attack Venus, but she was faster. Venus backflipped, landing on her feet as Jupiter attacked him with her Supreme Thunder. Endymion's body reeled backwards, colliding with a tree and thumping onto the grass.

"Endymion!" Sailor Moon yelled. Before she could run to his aid, her arms were grabbed by Jupiter and Mars. "No! You have to let me go, I have to help him! Please! He's hurt, you can't do this to me!" Sailor Moon yelled, thrashing and kicking as the two girls dragged her away.

The four Senshi almost relented, unable to bear the screams of their distraught leader.

* * *

Later that day, Sailor Moon was tied to Rei's bedpost, her wrists bound behind her back. The other girls, accompanied by Luna and Artemis, sat around the room, staring at her.

"I will never forgive you for this. I hope you all go to Hell!" Sailor Moon spat. Ami burst into tears and excused herself, covering her face with her hands as she went. Makoto followed her, hoping to calm down the poor bluenette.

Rei and Minako sat side-by-side, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. "Usagi-chan…" Minako started to say.

"Don't call me that," Sailor Moon hissed. "My name is Serenity, not Usagi, not Usagi-chan, not Tsukino-san, Serenity."

"Fine...Serenity. Why don't you believe us? Have we ever lied to you before? U- Serenity...we love you and we need you with us. It's just not the same without you," Minako said, her voice cracking.

"You took me away from the man I love. Without him, I don't need you and I don't need this planet."

Minako and Rei were silent. The two girls exchanged glances, both silently agreeing on something.

"Say it. It's not like I'm going anywhere," Sailor Moon said.

"We're going to do a fire reading. Luna, Artemis, stay here and watch her. If she makes any sudden movements, you yell for us immediately. Understood?" Rei commanded. The two cats nodded solemnly.

"Oh, so you go from loving me to preventing me from moving? This is quite uncomfortable, you know."

Rei turned to Sailor Moon with sadness in her violet eyes. "It's for the best."

The two girls left the room, leaving Sailor Moon alone with the two cats.

The blonde Senshi looked around the room for some means of escape. Those fools; they left the window open. A pillow was sitting right next to her. It would do for a weapon.

Quick as lightning, Sailor Moon summoned her crescent wand from her subspace pocket and used the sharp edge to cut the rope that held her to the bedpost. She sprang up, snatching the pillow and swinging it at Artemis.

"RE-" Luna started to scream. She was interrupted by the strong force of the pillow coming in contact with her body, sending her flying into the wall. She groaned in pain and lay motionless on the wooden floor.

"Some guardians you are."

And with that, Sailor Moon climbed stealthily out the window and to the park, where her love was waiting.

* * *

I'm not sure if I'm going to make a Part 3 or not, just let me know if you'd like me to in the reviews. I would be more than happy to! I just want to know if everyone else would enjoy it, or if they want me to move on.

Thanks for reading!

~Miss Moon Rose~


	16. Love and Lies: Part 3

Love and Lies: Part 3

"Luna!"

"What happened?!"

"Where's Usagi?"

"Artemis!"

The four Senshi went into a crazed havoc, running about Rei's room as they searched for Usagi and went to Luna and Artemis's aid. Ami sank to the floor and clenched a pillow in her hands.

"She escaped...we should have known better…" Ami breathed. The other three stopped and stared at the bluenette, realizing the truth.

They lost her. Again.

Luna slowly came back to consciousness, as did Artemis. "Artemis! Artemis, are you okay?" Minako asked, gently petting her white cat. Artemis groaned in response and rolled over onto his stomach.

"She...cut herself free with the wand and...hit us with pillows…" Luna moaned. Makoto slapped her hand against her forehead.

"Great, now what are we going to do?" Rei said, plopping onto her bed. All was silent for a matter of minutes before Minako spoke up.

"We are going to go get our Princess back."

Everyone stared at Minako with their mouths wide open. "And how do you propose we do such a thing?" Makoto asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ami looked up, a glimmer of hope in her dark blue eyes. "We can go to Beryl's headquarters! My computer can trace Usagi's path using my computer and we can get her and Mamoru back!" she said, getting more and more excited with each word.

Rei and Makoto caught on, and they too started to get excited.

"Are you sure you are all strong enough to handle this?" Artemis asked with concern. Luna cleared her throat and sat up.

"I know they can. When it comes to Usagi-chan, they will do anything."

The four girls looked at each other and nodded. They were going to get her back.

* * *

Serenity sat in the room that she and Endymion shared, twirling her hair around her finger. A black satin dress adorned her frame, giving her a more intimidating demeanor. Endymion paced in front of her, running his hands through his hair and occasionally throwing something.

"They kidnapped you and tried to take you away? Why would they do that?" Endymion said, in a rage.

Serenity shook her head. "They want me back, but after everything they've done to me, I'm never going back to them," Serenity stood and walked over to him, "I will never leave your side. I love you Endymion."

He stopped pacing and looked into her eyes. Serenity was struck cold by the lack of emotion his own irises held. There was no love in those dark eyes, no compassion. Just a lust for revenge.

"Endymion?"

He froze and stared at her, almost as if he was looking straight through her body. "Endymion!" Serenity said, shaking him. He snapped out of his trance and nodded to her.

"Beryl is calling for me. I will return shortly."

He left Serenity standing there, wondering if he was still the same man he was when they met.

A memory flashed through her mind. Footsteps pounding on the pavement, hair flying, a wall, falling. But it wasn't a wall...it was Mamoru.

Serenity clutched her head, falling to her knees and moaning in pain. Her breaths became short as she struggled to hold onto the memory of the man in the horrid jacket.

The memory suddenly faded and was replaced by a vision of the four Sailor Senshi, traveling through the arctic towards Beryl's castle. Serenity clenched her fists as the anger bubbled up inside of her.

"Girls! Come to me," she demanded. Right before her eyes appeared five girls, all with different colored skin and clothing. Each of them had a malevolent look in their eyes, a look of bloodlust and vengeance.

"The Sailor Senshi are approaching. Find them and terminate them, immediately," Serenity demanded. The five Doom and Gloom girls nodded and disappeared, heading to the arctic to find their prey.

* * *

Serenity watched as Makoto was tricked with a vision of Motoki, a boy who worked at the arcade back in Juban. She floated above the scene, hidden so that the Senshi could not see her. She watched in silent pleasure as Sailor Jupiter was attacked, being brought up into the air so that the Doom and Gloom girls could do their job.

But then she heard Jupiter's cry of pain. A cry that was so desperate for help that it almost compelled Serenity to give it. As Jupiter's lifeless body hung from the ice tower created by the Doom and Gloom girls, Serenity's body convulsed as a deep tightening feeling took over her body.

"Ma...Mako-chan…" Serenity whispered.

_'No. She hurt me and now she has paid for her actions. This is the right thing to do_.' Serenity told herself. Nonetheless, she followed the remaining Senshi until Mercury was the next one to be tricked by an illusion. Mercury of all people. Out of all of them, Serenity expected Mercury to be the last one to die.

Mercury was taken in by a mountain of ice, and Serenity could just vaguely hear what went on inside. Her mind was taken over by a vision of Mercury slamming her computer against one of the Doom and Gloom girls' head.

_'Of course Mercury would use her intellect to win_.'

Serenity's vision went back to normal, but she found herself in an immense amount of pain. She saw Ami waving to her, smiling like this was just any other normal day.

"No...Ami-chan…"

Venus was the next one to go. And of course, she went the most valiant way. She saved Mars's life by sacrificing her own. As Venus was held in the air by dark cords of black energy, she said to Mars, "It's up to you now. Please, go save Usagi-chan."

Venus was taken deep into the ground, where the next Doom and Gloom girl would surely kill her. A new memory was placed into Serenity's mind, causing her to clutch her head once more. It was the memory of when she first met Sailor V, back in that construction yard.

_"Oh wow, it's great to meet you, Sailor V!"_

_"The pleasure is all mine."_

"Minako-chan!" Serenity yelled. Her voice was loud enough that Sailor Mars could hear. The lonely Senshi of Fire looked up and smiled at Serenity, who found she had no choice but to go down and meet her.

"Serenity, it's my time now," Mars said solemnly. Serenity shook her head, hot tears forming in her eyes.

She grabbed Mars by the shoulders and shook her. "No, Mars! You...you can't! You can't leave me! Please, don't do it!" Serenity yelled, tears streaming down her face.

Mars looked into her Princess's eyes and smiled. They were no longer cold and heartless, they were filled with love and concern. "Oh, Usagi...you are so brave. I know you can defeat Beryl, and get Mamoru-san back. You are so much more than you think, and I'm sorry I waited so long to tell you that. I will always fight with you, don't ever forget that."

Mars stopped her speech and looked into the distance, where a Doom and Gloom girl was waiting. "Looks like it's my time. Take care Usagi-chan," Mars said. She smiled and gave a small two-fingered salute before turning away and walking to her fate.

"Rei-chan...please...don't leave me…"

Serenity watched in horror as the Doom and Gloom girl killed Mars after a fierce fight.

Of course, Rei would be the one to go down with a fight.

Serenity fell to the icy ground and cried. Her black satin dress changed to her Sailor fuku. The desperation and love for her friends filled her heart, and she stood once more with more confidence than ever.

"I am alone in this fight. I promise you Rei-chan, I will not let you down."

And with that, Sailor Moon took the first steps to her day of destiny.

* * *

That's all I'm going to do for this request! You can probably guess what happens next; it basically would follow the original plot from the actual episode. I just thought this was a nice twist to it.

Have a request for a drabble? Good, because I need more! Feel free to PM me and give me your request, I'll do all of them!

Thanks for reading and reviewing, I love youu!

~Miss Moon Rose~


	17. Wicked Senses

Request: Defying Senshi with Usagi pulling an Elphaba on the Senshi and Tuxedo Mask

Drabble #17: Wicked Senses

Usagi Tsukino walked through the halls of Moto Azabu University, keeping her head down and trying not to be noticed in the crowd. She was an outcast; bullied and excluded. She didn't have any friends, but she tried not to let it bother her. It wasn't their fault she was ugly.

The poor girl was born with an unusual pigment of hair color and eye color for Japan. Her hair was blonde, almost golden. Most would consider it beautiful, but in Japan, it was the weirdest thing to have. Most girls had black or dark brown hair, but there were a few who dyed their hair, like that Mizuno girl who dyed her hair blue.

She wasn't an outcast, because she was kind and helped people. Usagi was a different story. Yes, she had a kind heart, but she wasn't very smart in the world of education like the Mizuno girl.

Usagi didn't look up in time to see the black-haired beauty run right into her. Both girls ricocheted backwards off of each other, landing on their butts. The black-haired girl, who Usagi came to realize was Aino Minako,, stood and narrowed her eyes at Usagi. "Why don't you look up every once in a while and watching where you're going?!" Minako shouted.

Normally, Usagi would have backed off and apologized to the popular girl, but today she was feeling rather rebellious.

"How dare you! You are the one who ran into me!" Usagi exclaimed. By now, a small crowd had gathered.

"Last time I checked, I'm not the loser who looks down at my feet because I'm a freak," Minako spat. Her words cut deep into Usagi's heart, causing tears to form in her eyes.

"You're right. I'm sorry," Usagi said, her rebellious moment long gone.

She looked down as the tears fell and hurried past Minako, apologizing once more.

She didn't realize that someone was following her as she practically ran out to the courtyard and sobbed beneath the shelter of her favorite tree.

The blonde buried her face in her hands and cried her heart out, letting go of all of the pain being an outcast caused her. Why did her mother have to drink that elixir before getting pregnant?

"Hey, Usako. You okay?"

Usagi froze at the sound of the pet name. She recognized that voice, but never in a million years would he have expected him to talk to her. Or give her a pet name, for that matter.

She looked up at the tall, dark-haired man standing above her. Chiba Mamoru.

Usagi wiped the tears from her face and nodded, sniffling a bit. "Fine," she said quietly. She expected him to leave, but instead he sat down next to her.

"Don't worry about Minako. She just gets a little upset when people stand up to her. You were very brave for doing that. Most people would just apologize and run away. I admire that," he said, a twinkle in his dark blue eyes.

Usagi looked up at the handsome man, a smile playing at the corner of her lips. "T-thank you. But...don't you know that you'll be made fun of for talking to me…?" she said, her voice cracking a bit.

He sighed and shook his head. "People are cruel. I don't care what they think about you, because looks don't matter. It's what's inside that counts."

He poked her chest right where her heart was, causing her to giggle. He was very bold; handsome too. She was starting to take a liking to this man.

"I'm Chiba Mamoru, but you can just call me Mamoru," he said holding his hand out.

"I know who you are. I mean-I'm Tsukino Usagi. You can call me Usagi if you want," she replied, mentally slapping herself.

"I think I'll just call you Usako."

The blonde blushed at this, trying to think of a way to respond.

"Then...I'll call you Mamo-chan."

"I'd like that."

* * *

Weeks passed, and with each one Usagi and Mamoru grew closer and closer. Soon, it became official that the two were dating. This news didn't ring well with Minako, who had developed a crush on Mamoru through the year.

On one day in particular, Usagi and Mamoru were walking together towards the courtyard to eat lunch. She was telling him in hushed tones about a recent discovery she had made the day before when Minako appeared out of nowhere. Except...she wasn't Minako. The only way Usagi and Mamoru knew it was her was because of her unmistakable eyes and confident gait. It was the blonde hair that threw them off.

"M-Minako...what did you do to your hair?!" Usagi asked, flabbergasted.

"I dyed it blonde! I thought it would be a cool change, not to mention it really brings out my eyes! What do you think, Mamoru-kun?" Minako asked, batting her eyelashes at the dark-haired man.

Much to Minako's dismay, Mamoru showed little to no interest in her change of hair. He just told her it was a nice change and continued his previous conversation with Usagi. Usagi, however, felt bad for Minako.

"Hey Minako, want to see something cool?" Usagi asked.

Minako's eyes lit up with interest. "Sure," she said, trying to sound casual.

Usagi led them to a little secluded area of the courtyard, where no one could see them. After the three of them had settled down, Usagi smiled and snapped her fingers. A ball of light appeared in her hands, and she continuously tossed it back and forth between her palms. Minako and Mamoru's eyes widened in awe and the magical powers Usagi possessed.

"That's…" Minako started to say.

"Amazing!" Mamoru finished.

Usagi smiled proudly and extinguished the light. "I found out I could do that last night. It was dark in my house and I couldn't find the light, and all of a sudden my hand just lit up. Don't tell anyone about this though, okay?"

Minako and Mamoru both promised not to tell Usagi's secret, so the three of them exited their little spot and started walking back towards the school.

"Tsukino Usagi, come here please," they all heard someone call. They turned around to find Haruna-sensei, their English teacher, standing behind them. Usagi gulped and walked over to the teacher who she had never really gotten along with.

"Yes?" Usagi asked.

"I saw what you did back there."

Usagi's stomach dropped. "Oh, please Haruna-sensei, don't expel me. I just wanted to show my friends and-" Usagi stopped.

"Tsukino-san, that was a remarkable ability you have. Don't be frightened; I just want to take you to the Empress so you can show her your abilities," Haruna said.

Minako and Mamoru approached. "What's going on?" Mamoru asked.

"Would you do me the honor of assisting me to the Empress's temple after classes end for the day?" Haruna asked. Usagi looked back and forth from Haruna to her friends.

"On one condition," she said. Haruna raised her eyebrows, urging her to go on.

"I will go if you let me bring Minako along," she said.

"Very well. I will see the two of you later," Haruna agreed. She nodded at them and turned, heading back to her classroom.

Minako's eyes lit up in excitement as she smiled widely. She threw her arms around Usagi's torso and hugged her tightly. "Oh, thank you Usagi-chan! I'm sorry about the way I treated you before; you really are a wonderful person!" Minako squealed. Her words warmed Usagi's heart and made Mamoru glad to see the two making up for their previous quarrels.

After school that day, Usagi, Minako, and Haruna took the bus to the Empress's temple. The three of them walked quickly up the giant staircase that led to Empress Serenity's throne room.

As expected, the Empress was sitting regally on her throne, smiling at the three of them as they entered and bowed before her. "Your Majesty," Haruna said, "I present to you Tsukino Usagi, a girl who has proved herself capable of extraordinary abilities."

Serenity smiled and held her hand out, motioning for Usagi to proceed in her demonstration. The young girl gained a boost of confidence from Minako, who flashed her a thumbs-up sign.

Usagi held out her hands and concentrated on the pure things in her mind. A bright orb of light appeared in her hands, dazzling each member of the room.

At the sound of their gasps, Usagi started waving her hands, creating patterns with the light that was shining on her hands. For her finale, she threw her hands into the air, creating a fantastic shower of light.

Serenity applauded, while Haruna stood there smiling proudly. Minako hugged Usagi and whispered, "That was amazing!"

"You have proven yourself worthy of my teachings. You are destined for great things, Tsukino Usagi. Come back tomorrow to begin your lessons with me," Serenity said. Usagi and Minako squealed with delight while Haruna thanked the Empress and ushered them out of the temple, scolding them for their behavior.

* * *

For the next few months, Usagi took lessons from Serenity every day after classes were over. Over time, more and more people started joining the classes. Even Minako had discovered that she was capable of magic. Mizuno Ami, the girl who dyed her hair blue, joined the class a week after Usagi. She had the power to wield water. Hino Rei, a descendant of Serenity and the miko of her temple, was in the class before Usagi. She could wield fire. Kino Makoto was the most recent member of their little group, and she always brought in sweets for the five girls to eat after class. She had the power to control nature.

The five girls grew very close, and ended up spending most of their free time together. And the best part for Usagi was: they never judged her for her hair. Maybe it was because Minako had blonde hair too, or maybe not. Either way, they were her friends because they liked her character.

Usagi and Mamoru had been officially dating for a while, and the two of them would go on dates often. Whenever Usagi wasn't with her friends, she was with Mamoru. Nowadays, you would hardly ever find her alone. It was the greatest year of her life. She was taking lessons from the Empress, she had gained five new friends, and a boyfriend. She was on top of the world.

That is, until the evil came around.

* * *

Once again, I'm going to make this drabble into two parts in order to fit the request.

Have a request for a drabble? Feel free to PM me and I'll get it done as soon as possible!

Thanks for reading; reviews are appreciated!

~Miss Moon Rose~


	18. Wicked Senses: Part 2

Drabble #15: Wicked Senses Part 2

Usagi and Minako were walking to their normal class at the Empress's temple when a servant approached them. "Tsukino-san, the Empress requests your presence in the throne room," the servant said. Usagi and Minako exchanged worried glances.

"You shall come with me, Minako-chan," Usagi says. The servant is about to say something in protest, but decides against it and hurries off.

The two blonde girls head to Serenity's throne room. Usagi tells Minako to wait by the door and stay in the shadows. The truth was, Usagi didn't like being alone with the Empress. She always felt intimidated.

Usagi approached Serenity and bowed. "Empress Serenity, what is it you would like to see me about?" Usagi asked, trying to conceal her nervousness.

"Usagi, I would like to give you a small test," the Empress said. She waved her hand, motioning for her servants to wheel over what seemed to be a large cage covered with a black tarp. The servants removed the tarp to reveal a black cat inside. "This is Luna. I want you to give her wings using this book," Serenity said, holding a rather thick book out for Usagi to come and take. Usagi took the book and examined it. "The book you are holding in your hands is The Book of Setsuna, the most ancient spell book of all time. It has every spell ever created since the beginning of time. With every new spell that is created, it is added to the book. I want you to use the Tenshi Spell to give Luna wings."

Usagi gulped. "Wings?" she asked. Serenity nodded. "But, your Majesty, I've never-"

The Empress held her hand up and smiled warmly. "Believe in yourself, Usagi."

Usagi nodded and took a deep breath. After looking of the Tenshi Spell, Usagi memorized the procedure and reached her hands out towards the cat. A beam of white light shot towards it. Usagi had to shield her eyes. When she opened them again, the black cat had a small pair of white, feathery wings.

Usagi squealed and clapped for herself. "I did it!" she said happily. Serenity smiled.

"I knew you could do it. You are more powerful than you think, Usagi."

Serenity motions for the servants to bring in another cage. When they take off the tarp for the second cage, Usagi gasps. There are at least ten winged cats all in that one cage. Just the sight broke her heart.

"These winged felines will make wonderful spies, don't you think, Usagi?" Serenity asked, proud of her cats. Usagi was speechless. She gripped the Book of Setsuna tighter in her hands. Suddenly, it all made sense.

"This is why you want to teach those who have magical powers; you want to use us to get you the things you want! You don't even have powers, do you?!" Usagi yelled, furious. The Empress was silent. "You are a liar and a manipulator. I will never forgive you for this!" Usagi shot a beam of light at the cage, shattering it and setting all of the cats free. Serenity yelled in anger and called for her guards. Usagi ran out of the room, Minako following close behind.

"Usagi, where are we going?!" Minako yelled over the shouts of the guards. The two girls ran as fast as they had ever run before, with Usagi holding the Book of Setsuna tightly under her arm.

They ran out of the temple and down the stairs. The rounded many corners in order to lose the guards, and finally reached a tall tower. The girls climbed to the top, breathless. "I can't believe…the Empress is a fake," Minako breathed. Usagi nodded in agreement, clutching the book tightly.

"Minako, we need to get out of here. Come with me," Usagi found a broom that was on the floor, "I can enchant this broom so that we can fly away from here, far away from the Empress and the guards. We can start somewhere new and be accepted with our abilities and hair."

Minako bit her lip. "Usagi-chan…this is all so sudden…I can't just go and leave all of my friends and the people I love. I'm sorry…I can't go with you," Minako said sadly. Usagi took a step back.

"I understand…you choose your popularity instead of me. Perhaps I would have done the same if I were in your position. Perhaps not. But-" Usagi is interrupted by the sound of a mob coming from further in the city. They had been found.

"KILL THE WICKED WITCH! SHE IS NOT TO BE TRUSTED!" the familiar yell of Miss Haruna could be heard. Usagi gulped and shook her head in dismay.

"I will defeat the Empress, Minako. With this book, I can do anything. Please, tell Mamoru that I love him, and that we will meet again someday. Good-bye, Minako-chan."

Usagi smiled weakly before enchanting the broom and getting on it. She gave one last parting glance to her friend before flying away.

* * *

To the person who submitted this request, would you like me to continue? Please let me know!

This is the final request that I have written down, so if I forgot one please inbox me and let me know!

Have a request? Feel free to inbox me and I'll get it done ASAP!

Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated!

~Miss Moon Rose~


End file.
